Unique Chance
by Dayyanum
Summary: La vie n'est qu'une série de chances uniques et il suffit de savoir les saisir. OkiSai, sommaire complet et détails à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue: Combat

**Titre :** Unique chance

**Couple(s) :** Okita x Saito ( OkiSai ), autres couples à prévoir.

**Sommaire :** La vie n'est qu'une série de chances uniques et il suffit de savoir les saisir. Certaines fois, elles vous glissent entre les doigts, d'autres fois, elles se laissent attraper. Et toujours, les conséquences, amères ou imperceptibles.

**Notes générales :** Je reprends ici l'histoire de l'anime d'Hakuouki du point de vue de deux personnages qui, selon moi, le mérite amplement. Certes, le couple n'est pas obligatoire, mais comme je les aime bien ensemble… fantaisie de l'auteure. Ainsi que pour ajouter au côté _drama._

Comme de raison, certains éléments seront purement _OOC_, d'autres basés sur des faits historiques non révélés dans l'anime, d'autres encore viendront de Reimeiroku.

Des bouts de chapitres seront transcris à partir de l'anime, en incorporant le point de vue de Soji ou Saito. D'autres seront tout simplement inventés.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue. <span>対戦 - combat

Leur première rencontre avait été brutale.

L'un s'était présenté comme souhaitant défier un membre du dojo, l'autre avait été l'adversaire. Ils s'étaient battus à l'aide d'épées en bois, lourdes, dangereuses, portant des coups là où ils pouvaient, défiant les règles. L'un comme l'autre ne parvenaient à réprimer cette joie sauvage de trouver un rival à la hauteur.

Il n'y avait pas de préjugés dans ce combat sans lois. Gaucher contre droitier. Épéiste hors pair, rabaissé, dénié, contre prodige au maniement des armes, félicité, suscitant l'admiration.

Les coups pleuvaient, sans interruption, sans qu'aucun ne se soucie des conséquences. Ils avaient tant attendu ce jour que, s'ils n'avaient pas été si épuisés lorsqu'ils furent séparés de force, ils auraient bien pu protester.

À compter de ce jour fatidique, Saito revint souvent au dojo. Pour l'ambiance conviviale qui y régnait, pour l'atmosphère fraternelle, parce que les gens ne se souciaient guère du fait qu'il porte ses épées à droite.

Et pour Soji.

**Note(s) :** Cette rencontre est décrite dans le jeu _Reimeiroku_.

Hum… bien entendu, il n'y a aucune romance entre Soji et Saito dans le jeu.


	2. Chap 1: Attirance

Chapitre 1. 親近感 - attirance

Saito venait partager les repas avec les autres samouraïs pour le simple fait qu'ils l'acceptait tel qu'il était : gaucher, taciturne, différent. Ils l'intégrait à leur groupe sans rien demander en retour, sinon qu'il fasse acte de présence.

Soji ne parvenait à détacher son attention de cet homme silencieux, calme, sérieux, cet homme qui représentait tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Quelque chose chez lui l'attirait, ce même quelque chose détournait son regard chaque fois qu'il le posait ailleurs, l'empêchait de penser à autre chose lorsqu'il était seul.

Cette étrange attirance s'était manifestée graduellement, s'insinuant dans son esprit, dans son cœur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, étendu sur son futon, il se surprenne à repenser à cet homme si réservé contre lequel il avait combattu. À imaginer ses yeux bleu saphir, profonds, exprimant tant de choses et si peu à la fois.

Sa longue chevelure indigo, d'apparence entretenue, attachée lâchement; à se demander si elle était soyeuse, la douceur qu'elle pourrait avoir entre ses doigts.

Cette peau blanche, non pas d'un blanc laiteux, mais d'un blanc sain, vigoureux.

Les yeux émeraude de Soji s'ouvrirent et son visage exprimait une stupeur comique, qui aurait sûrement fait rire s'il n'avait pas été seul. Il se leva lentement, s'assit, porta une main à son torse. Son cœur battait à une cadence rapide, pris d'une frénésie inhabituelle, d'une ivresse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage, chassant de ses pensées la silhouette si parfaite de Saito. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à nier vouloir apprendre à mieux connaître cet homme de peu de mots. Sans plus.

Du moins, le croyait-il.

\*****/

-Prêt, Hajime-kun?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Soji n'avait pas tardé à utiliser son prénom, aimant sa sonorité, sa signification. Il avait entendu et dit ce mot de nombreuses fois, mais jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un le portant comme prénom. C'était une _première_.

L'absence de réplique verbale le déçu, cependant. Il appréciait l'intonation grave et posée de son frère d'arme. Saito ne levait jamais le ton et pourtant, les autres l'écoutait, respectaient son droit de parole. Il était suffisamment rare qu'il ouvre la bouche sans que quelqu'un lui demande son opinion; ils n'iraient pas l'interrompre, n'est-ce pas?

Le choc des lames résonna dans le dojo, alors qu'ils croisaient le fer, comme presque tous les jours. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que, s'il avait lâché son épée, Soji aurait pu le toucher. Toucher sa joue, son bras, sa taille, parcourir son corps du bout des doigts.

Le jeune prodige à l'épée perdit lamentablement ce combat. Une défaite pathétique qu'il attribua à une malencontreuse inattention de sa part. Il se garda bien de préciser la raison de cette distraction.

\*****/

Il déambulait sans but lorsqu'il aperçut Saito, occupé à nettoyer son arme, seul dans la salle commune. Il s'arrêta, l'observant à distance, la grâce de ses gestes, leur précision, son profil délicat et pourtant si sévère. Et il se décida, sans réfléchir à ses actes.

-Hé, hé, Hajime-kun!

Saito releva la tête et, alors que son regard croisait celui de Soji, celui-ci se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux, agréable. Il sentit ses joues brûler et il se détourna rapidement.

-Je suis occupé. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Soji recula de quelques pas, gêné, puis tourna les talons et disparu.

Saito posa son épée sur ses genoux et toucha sa bouche. La sensation des lèvres de Soji se faisait encore sentir, enivrante, délectable.

\*****/

Ses doigts parcouraient encore ses lèvres, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Malgré la simplicité des évènements, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'un autre homme l'embrasse ainsi –pour qu'une personne démontre tant de tendresse à son égard?

Il ne devait pas y en avoir plus de deux sur des dizaines de millions. Peut-être même une seule. Et Soji représentait cette unique chance.

Ce jeune homme aux yeux verts pétillant de malice, au caractère bien trempé, moqueur, presque mesquin, incapable de tenir en place et enfantin… Comment était-il supposé l'accepter? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Saito replaça son épée dans son fourreau, sans même terminer de la nettoyer, et se leva.

Il ouvrit le _shôji_ menant à l'extérieur et resta là, debout, la main posée sur le cadre de bois, sentant la brise fraîche de l'automne caresser son visage. Son regard contemplait la cour, l'herbe agitée par le vent, il respirait l'odeur douceâtre des fleurs vivaces qui ne tarderaient pas à faner.

-Oh, Saito! Tu t'apprêtais à partir?

Le gaucher se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Shinpachi avait un pied dans la salle et semblait un peu hésitant. Un brave homme, bien qu'un peu bruyant. Saito hocha la tête.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir. Un, ou des, je ne me souviens plus, visiteur va venir en soirée. Et Kondo-san insiste que c'est _très_ important.

Saito fit signe qu'il avait compris, puis revint chercher son arme. Il la glissa à sa taille et, alors qu'il allait refermer le _shôji_ derrière lui, il lança à Shinpachi :

-Je serais de retour ce soir.

-Compris!

L'autre homme leva le pouce en l'air et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, il l'entendit repartir d'un pas rapide, probablement à la recherche de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore reçu la nouvelle. Saito prit la direction de la ville, sans but précis sinon s'éclaircir les idées.

_Soji représentait cette unique chance._

* * *

><p><strong><em> Note:<em>** Je tiens à remercier **Suzuka-san**, qui m'a donné le truc des slash et des astérisques pour séparer le texte en différentes parties, puisque les tirets ne fonctionnent pas.  
>Merci beaucoup !<em><br>_


	3. Chap 2: Décision

Chapitre 2. 決断 - décision

Saito se pointa pour la réunion du soir, tel qu'il avait dit. Quelques uns de ses compagnons étaient déjà rassemblés dans la salle d'entraînement, assis de façon à former un cercle. Il prit place, un peu en retrait, posant ses épées à sa gauche.

Sanosuke murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Heisuke.

Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était agenouillé près de Sannan.

Inoue terminait de préparer la salle et Saito lui proposa son aide; offre qui fut poliment déclinée par le vieil homme.

Hijikata fit son entrée peu après. Ses yeux violets firent le tour de la salle et s'arrêtèrent sur Saito. Ce regard insistant, transperçant, fit naître un certain malaise chez le gaucher. L'aîné détourna la tête lorsque Sannan lui adressa la parole et le jeune homme se sentit envahi d'un soulagement parfaitement injustifié.

Puis, Soji, suivi de près par Shinpachi. Il contempla un instant son frère d'arme et lorsque celui-ci le réalisa, il afficha un air surpris avant de s'asseoir à une distance respectable.

\*****/

Ce n'était pas que Soji avait réellement envie de se trouver là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Saito sur lui, il eut envie de tourner les talons, de prétexter un malaise, n'importe quoi pour ne pas rester. Comme cette option n'était pas envisageable, il passa au plan B : mettre de la distance entre lui et l'autre. Lui-même ignorait le but de cette rencontre, mais Kondo semblait excité par ce qu'il avait à leur annoncer.

Un second inconnu –enfin, Soji était sûr d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part- entra dans la pièce et s'installa près du premier, sous le regard méfiant d'Hijikata. En temps normal, il aurait probablement profité de la situation pour rigoler, mais l'atmosphère générale et son propre cœur ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Finalement, un homme de stature imposante s'avança dans la pièce, Kondo sur les talons. Celui-là, Soji le connaissait. Et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

La discrète conversation entre Sano et Heisuke prit fin, Inoue vint s'installer au côté de Saito et, lorsque les deux personnages importants furent assis, Kondo prit la parole :

-Je suppose que tous ici ont déjà rencontré, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, Serizawa Kamo. Avec son aide, nous pourrons former un groupe plus important et devenir de véritables samouraïs.

Ses mots furent accueillis par des exclamations enthousiastes.

\*****/

La soirée avait été arrosée d'alcool, tant et si bien que seuls quatre personnes se portèrent volontaires pour ramasser le désordre, alors que les autres se traînaient jusqu'à leur chambre ou continuait de discuter.

L'idée de refuser de s'intégrer à cette future milice avait effleuré l'esprit de Saito, mais il l'avait rapidement écartée. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit où il était accepté; d'ailleurs, après tant d'efforts et de rejets, il aurait été idiot de reculer si près du but.

Kondo l'avait mandaté pour aller chercher du saké dans la cuisine, puisqu'ils étaient presque à sec et qu'il semblait bien portant. Il avait accepté sans autre forme de procès, trop heureux de se soustraire au regard en coin de l'un des deux inconnus – Niimi, s'il avait bien compris. L'homme semblait atteint d'une nervosité sans cesse croissante et ses yeux filaient d'un guerrier à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur chaque, évaluant défauts et qualités. Saito pouvait y lire un mépris qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le fait qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus de saké ne semblait pas possible, et pourtant, si. Plus rien. Il connaissait la cuisine de fond en comble, pour y avoir cuisiné à de nombreuses reprises, et il ne restait plus de boisson. Des pas dans le couloir et il s'approcha, pour demander de l'aide à l'arrivant. Peut-être cherchait-il mal; après tout, il avait bu, lui aussi.

Soji.

Ils figèrent, un en face de l'autre, dans un silence oppressant. Soji fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, se passa une main dans les cheveux, incertain.

-Oh, Hajime-kun… ils… ils m'ont demandé de… de venir voir ce que tu faisais.

Le gaucher désigna la pièce d'un geste vague et s'expliqua, cherchant à ne pas laisser paraître son propre malaise :

-Il n'y a plus de saké.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la gêne et Soji passa près de lui, l'effleurant sans même s'en rendre compte et jeta un coup d'œil, constatant que son frère d'arme avait raison. Les portes des rares armoires étaient encore ouvertes, révélant l'absence d'alcool. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

-Nous ne pouvons en acheter. Serizawa va encore être de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu n'aimes pas cet homme?

-Du tout.

Saito attendit qu'il se retourne, dans l'intention d'aller annoncer la triste nouvelle, pour agripper le revers de son kimono. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur sa bouche, ouverte en un « o » de surprise, puis remontèrent jusqu'aux yeux de l'autre homme. Des yeux verts, espiègles, mais honnêtes.

Il tira un peu sur le vêtement pour que Soji se penche et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, afin de se trouver à une hauteur convenable. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, tentant de reproduire ce baiser qui le hantait depuis vingt-quatre heures. Les mains de son compagnon glissèrent dans son dos, le rapprochant, et bientôt ses propres doigts lâchèrent le tissu et il passa ses bras autour du cou de Soji.

Ils se séparèrent, un peu haletants, et Saito quémanda, un second baiser, un troisième, jusqu'à ce que leur absence prolongée puisse paraître suspecte.

Tout débuta à partir de ce jour, à partir du moment où leurs lèvres se touchaient pour la seconde fois.

_Si Soji représentait son unique chance, il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper._


	4. Chap 3: Snow Petal Capital

**Note(s) : **Ce chapitre est basé, du début à la fin, sur le premier épisode de l'anime.  
>Deux chapitres aujourd'hui parce que je ne serais pas là ( donc je ne pourrais pas poursuivre ma fic ) pendant trois jours. En plus de rater la sortie de l'OVA de Soji. Damn it.<br>D'ailleurs, les "temps morts" entre les sorties des prochains chapitres seront plus grands, puisque, en fait, je suis en pleine écriture du chap. 4. Fufufu.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3. 雪華の都 – Snow-Petal Capital<span>

-Ils sont passés par ici, murmura Hijikata.

Il ne s'était pas redressé que Saito s'élançait déjà, suivant la piste laissée par les créatures. Soji échangea un bref coup d'œil avec le vice-commandant et tous deux emboîtèrent le pas au gaucher.

Ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements démentiels des Rasetsus et les cris désespérés de leurs victimes. Lorsque Saito tourna le coin, ils avaient déjà réglé le compte des rônins et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'éliminer le premier. Le second semblait avoir repéré quelque chose de plus intéressant et levait son épée, prêt à porter un coup fatal.

Un cri perçant s'éleva dans la nuit. Sans la moindre hésitation, il transperça le cœur du monstre. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard vers la source du cri, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis, observant les corps étendus dans la neige. S'ils ne faisaient rien, les Rasetsus deviendraient rapidement hors de contrôle.

-Ce que c'est dommage. Je voulais les tuer moi-même. Toujours aussi rapide, Saito-kun.

La voix de Soji se répercuta dans ce silence irréel, un petit ton de reproche amusé à peine dissimulé. N'était-il jamais sérieux?

-J'ai simplement accompli mon devoir.

Une réponse simple, tel que Soji en avait l'habitude. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part, après tout. Il s'approcha de Saito et un léger mouvement attira son attention. Recroquevillée derrière un puits, tremblante, une jeune fille les observait, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Hijikata les rejoignit peu après et pointa son épée vers la forme frémissante qu'était la jeune fille, lui intimant de rester là où elle se trouvait et, surtout de ne pas tenter de fuir. Sous peine de mort.

Légèrement agacé, Soji se demanda pourquoi il ne l'éliminait pas tout de suite.

\*****/

Soji ligota la prisonnière, de bons nœuds solides, avant de la laisser aux bons soins de l'inconscience. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Saito, qui regardait la neige tomber par le _shôji_ ouvert de sa chambre, malgré l'heure tardive. Il n'avait visiblement pas sommeil et la température ambiante s'était considérablement abaissée.

-Vraiment, Hajime-kun. Tu cherches à attraper un rhume?

Il n'obtint aucune réaction, aussi s'avança-t-il et alla refermer la porte de papier. Le regard de Saito se posa sur lui, aussi glacé que la neige qui tombait doucement à l'extérieur. Un long frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais Soji n'avait été ainsi regardé par son amant. Un battement de cils et les yeux bleus du gaucher furent de nouveau indéchiffrables. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais regardé de façon aussi sinistre.

Soji soupira et prit place derrière Saito, l'enserrant dans ses bras; celui-ci se détendit, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte. Peut-être était-il simplement épuisé de cette course-poursuite. Tournant légèrement la tête, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Soji et ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front, comme pour l'apaiser.

-Quelle soirée mouvementée, marmonna le gaucher.

-Hajime-kun… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée tout de suite?

-Je ne sais pas. Le vice-commandant veut peut-être l'interroger.

« _Il aurait mieux valu la tuer »_, songea Soji. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cette rencontre, dans ces circonstances pour le moins angoissantes, ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Son instinct lui criait, lui hurlait que la laisser en vie ne ferait qu'empirer leur situation.

Il avait envie d'aborder le sujet avec son amoureux, lui demander son avis, mais celui-ci s'était déjà assoupi. Aussi se contenta-t-il de ressasser ces sombres réflexions par lui-même.

\*****/

Lorsque Soji, au prix d'un effort considérable, réussit à ouvrir les yeux, il se trouvait seul, allongé par terre. Il avait dût s'endormir après s'être étendu, repositionnant Saito contre lui pour que tous deux soient confortables. De son amère méditation au sujet de l'otage, une seule option continuait de s'imposer : la tuer.

S'étirant suffisamment, il parvint à entrebâiller le _shôji_ du bout du pied et, voyant que le soleil dardait timidement ses premiers rayons sur le Japon, il décida que vingt minutes de sommeil supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop.

\*****/

Saito s'était réveillé bien plus tôt, chassant des cauchemars d'un battement de paupières, rassuré par la présence de Soji. Il sentait son torse se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, sentait sa chaleur si familière. Pourtant, il s'arracha au confort des bras de l'être aimé, observant furtivement ses traits détendus dans le noir, avant de s'approcher de son futon, replaçant les couvertures pour donner l'impression qu'il y avait dormi.

Ce n'était pas un secret pour personne qu'il détestait refaire son lit. Mais sa relation avec le capitaine de la première division devait le rester.

Si quelqu'un surprenait Soji étendu sur le plancher de sa chambre, il avait déjà préparé une excuse. Il avait une longue liste de justifications pour toutes situations. Furtivement, il se glissa à l'extérieur, prenant place sur la galerie à un endroit où la neige n'avait pas accès, laissant ses jambes pendre librement.

Saito avait pratiquement oublié qu'ils détenaient désormais une jeune fille; elle ne représentait aucune menace, semblait parfaitement inoffensive. Le problème des Rasetsus le préoccupait bien plus.

Sans compter ces rêves qui avaient choisi un bien mauvais moment pour revenir le hanter.

\*****/

Se fût Saito qui réveilla Soji en lui enfonçant doucement son pied dans les côtes. Il répéta ce manège jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux yeux verts cesse d'émettre des grognements plaintifs et se décide à s'asseoir.

-J'étais bien, geignit Soji.

-Peu importe. C'est ce matin que nous allons décider du sort de cette prisonnière.

_« La tuer »_

Il fit signe qu'il avait compris et s'étira, de cette façon gracieuse rappelant un félin qui lui était propre. Saito lui recommanda une dernière fois de se dépêcher et se fût sans entrain qu'il lui emboîta le pas.

\*****/

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans un silence empreint de curiosité et d'ennui, attendant le retour d'Inoue et l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il fallait dire que l'histoire rocambolesque que leur avait contée Soji leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille –et laissés un peu sur la défensive.

Des pas, des silhouettes se découpant sur les murs de papier et à peine Inoue avait-il fait glisser la porte que Soji accueillait leur invitée:

-'Matin. Tu as bien dormi?

Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise et Soji poursuivi :

-On dirait bien. Tu as des marques de tatami sur ton visage,

Nouveau petit bruit exprimant la stupeur. Saito ravala un soupir et se décida à prendre la défense de l'inconnue :

-Arrête, Soji, et démontre un peu de sérieux. Il n'y a aucune marque de tatami sur son visage.

-Ce que tu es énervant, Hajime-kun. Tu n'avais pas à gâcher mon jeu.

Hijikata leur intima de cesser leurs enfantillages.

\*****/

-Selon Soji, tu as aidé les soldats, exposa Shinpachi.

-Non… Je fuyais et…

L'écoutant démentir l'histoire qu'il avait montée de toutes pièces, Soji ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, peut-être même un peu soulagé. Elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer, encore un peu plus à chaque mot. Il tenait une chance en or à portée de main.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu les as clairement vus s'entretuer, c'est ça? Demanda Shinpachi.

Elle sembla réaliser son erreur, mais il était trop tard.

-Tes yeux disent la vérité. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais… avança Sano.

-Tuons-le, tout simplement, répliqua Soji. C'est la meilleure façon de s'assurer qu'il ne révèle rien.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à la protestation de la jeune fille. Il tenait l'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser d'elle et…

-Assez parlé de violence! S'exclama Kondo. Nous ne pouvons pas aller et tuer des citoyens de la capitale par caprice!

-Ne soyez pas si fâché, ce n'était qu'une blague!

Il venait de rater sa chance. Elle s'éclipsait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la rattraper, sinon simplement tenter d'amortir les répercussions de sa proposition. Il ne se départi pas de son sourire lorsque Saito le sermonna, ni lorsqu'elle se mit à supplier pour sa vie.

Il venait de rater ce qui était peut-être son unique chance.

-Assez… emmène-le, soupira Hijikata.

Saito s'exécuta sans un mot; il agrippa la jeune fille par le bras et la traîna hors de la pièce.

\*****/

Elle implora, sa voix trahissant une crainte bien fondée, tout le long du court trajet jusqu'à la salle qu'ils lui réservaient comme chambre. Saito ne parvenait pas à saisir la logique de Soji : pourquoi tant chercher à tuer une innocente, qui n'était même pas adulte? Il savait son amant porté sur l'assassinat, mais cette fois représentait une exception tant il était têtu.

Elle avait préféré la fuite plutôt que d'affronter ses assaillants; elle ne savait peut-être même pas se défendre. Elle n'opposerait aucune résistance. Elle était presque insignifiante.

\*****/

Le jugement d'Hijikata de ne pas donner de punition fût mal reçu. Soji le pris comme un coup à l'estomac, mais il garda son sourire, affichant un manque d'intérêt des plus total. Cet appel à la clémence, cette « coïncidence » ne lui augurait toujours rien de bon.

La surprise des autres lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'une fille vêtu comme un garçon et non d'un garçon avec des goûts vestimentaires douteux, fut une compensation à ce qu'Hijikata la garde en vie.

Apprendre qu'elle était, en fait, la fille de Yukimura Kodo lui apporta un goût âcre dans la bouche. Le mauvais présage qu'il avait ressenti le soir même de sa capture revint brutalement, lui coupant le souffle. Il le chassa en proposant de la placer sous la garde d'Hijikata, agissant le plus normalement possible.

\*****/

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Assis à l'écart, Saito opta pour ne pas répondre tout de suite, laissant aller Soji. Il avait hâte que cette journée soit finie, hâte de pouvoir s'étendre, lové dans les bras de son amant, mais il redoutait aussi le sommeil et son lot de cauchemars.

-À quel sujet? La fille?

-Oui.

-Elle est mignonne. Ça ne me déplaît pas, répondit Soji.

Fidèle à ses habitudes. Pourtant, le gaucher sentait que quelque chose tracassait le capitaine de la première division, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait parler ouvertement –ou ne voulait pas. Il le questionnerait franchement plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient en tête à tête.

Il fit abstraction du petit tiraillement intérieur qu'il ressenti à entendre Soji complimenter ainsi l'étrangère.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Elle est venue à la capitale pour chercher Kodo-san et le même jour, elle a été attaquée par nos ennemis… N'est-ce pas un peu trop pour une simple coïncidence?

-Insinuez-vous qu'elle se soit laissé attaquer dans le but de nous espionner?

-Impossible. Je ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait inventer ce genre d'acte, rétorqua Soji.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas la possibilité d'héberger une espionne qui le tracassait. Il pouvait rayer cette option –un bon début. Hijikata préféra ne pas répondre.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Saito se leva. Il en avait assez de toute cette histoire, de ces longues heures interminables. Il avait besoin de se recueillir, de rassembler ses propres impressions que lui laissait Yukimura. Soji fit mine de le suivre, mais se ravisa. Ils lisaient mutuellement en l'autre comme l'un lit un livre ouvert et le gaucher désirait rester seul. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte, Hijikata l'apostropha :

-Une dernière chose, Saito.

-Oui, vice-commandant?

-J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur elle pendant mon absence.

-Très bien.

\*****/

Il n'arrivait à rien. Yukimura lui laissait plusieurs vagues impressions, rien qu'il ne puisse proprement définir. Lorsque Soji vint s'allonger près de lui, l'envie de le questionner lui était complètement passée. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules et de son amoureux et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-J'ai envie de toi.

Il n'eût guère à insister.

\*****/

Effleurant du bout des doigts le corps de l'homme endormi à ses côtés, Soji se souvenait de leur première rencontre, des premiers mois passés en sa compagnie. Il avait alors cru que Saito possédait un physique parfait.

La présence de nombreuses cicatrices sur sa peau de porcelaine l'avait étonné. Une plus importante que les autres s'étalait du milieu de son dos, près de son bassin, jusqu'à sa taille, remontant vers ses côtes, se situant contre toute logique de son côté gauche. Elle était d'un rouge vif, pourtant son amant assurait qu'elle datait de longtemps.

Il n'avait jamais été plus précis.

\*****/

La proposition de laisser Chizuru manger en leur compagnie fut rapidement adoptée, malgré le fait que tous savait qu'Hijikata serait contre à son retour. Heisuke semblait même ravi à l'idée de partager ses repas en compagnie de la jeune fille. Soji aurait parié qu'il brûlait d'envie de mieux la connaître.

La gratitude qu'éprouva la jeune fille face à cette attention particulière de la part d'Heisuke fit naître une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur de Saito.

Sensation qui disparue rapidement lorsqu'Inoue leur annonça que Sannan s'était blessé.


	5. Chap 4: Flames of unrest

Chapitre 4. 動乱の火蓋 – flames of unrest

… _des cris colériques, des rires hargneux, l'éclat du soleil sur le tesson tranchant…_

Saito se redressa d'un coup, le souffle irrégulier, tremblant. Ses yeux, agrandis par une peur sourde, parcoururent la pièce, s'arrêtant sur chaque coin plongé dans les ténèbres. L'ombre la plus infime semblait bouger, quelque chose se dissimulait dans la pénombre, attendant qu'il retrouve le sommeil pour l'attaquer.

Il se recroquevilla dans son futon, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à s'y cacher complètement, étouffant un gémissement. Une heure s'écoula, d'une lenteur désespérante, le moindre bruit faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement, avant qu'il ne décide qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Il se leva, s'habilla, se prépara pour la journée. Rejoindre Soji, bien qu'une option délicieusement tentante, n'était guère envisageable; il n'avait aucunement envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il le réveillait aux petites heures du matin, en proie à une terreur sans nom.

\*****/

-Shinpat'san, permet-moi de me servir dans ton assiette!

-Ah! Je gardais ce morceau pour la fin! Ce jeu se joue à deux!

Un matin banal, ponctué par les discordes banales, sur le même sujet banal; la routine n'avait de différent que la présence de la jeune fille. Et encore, elle semblait si intimidée par ces disputes puériles qu'elle ne pipait mot. Osait-elle seulement respirer?

Soji espérait que non. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, aussi buvait-il lentement son thé, jetant de temps à autre un regard de reproche aux chercheurs de trouble assis devant lui. À sa gauche, Saito mangeait calmement, gardant les yeux fermés, indifférent au tintamarre causé par les deux autres. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Se fût Inoue qui en eut assez le premier :

-C'est assez, vous deux! Vous ennuyez probablement Yukimura-kun.

Chizuru émit un petit rire gêné, comme si elle aurait bien voulu démentir cette affirmation, mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Soji retint une remarque désobligeante : sans trop savoir pourquoi, bien que la présence de la jeune fille ne lui augure rien de bon, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Lorsqu'il avait questionné son amoureux à ce sujet, il avait simplement répondu : « Peut-être qu'elle est notre unique chance de retrouver Yukimura Kodo. »

Accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules caractéristique signifiant « je n'ai point de raison de m'inquiéter de tes états d'âme concernant cette question. » En d'autres mots, Saito n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il évitait ou détournait toute discussion concernant Chizuru.

Le _shôji_ glissa, révélant Hijikata. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de le saluer. Le suivant de près, Sannan s'avança dans la pièce à son tour. Son bras gauche, bandé, s'affichait à tous telle une injure à son rang de samouraï. L'érudit affirma cependant que tout allait bien et s'excusa, prétextant être épuisé.

Saito crût déceler de la douleur dans sa voix.

\*****/

Tous déclarèrent avoir invité la jeune fille à se joindre à eux sur l'heure des repas. Soji jeta un coup d'œil discret à Saito, qui gardait le regard rivé sur Hijikata. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prétextèrent s'être proposé. Pourquoi mentir?

Malgré tout, même le vice-commandant se plia à cette requête. Pourtant, l'ambiance joviale –et banale- s'était dissipée, laissant place à une tension que les pathétiques pitreries d'Heisuke ne parvinrent à alléger.

Le gaucher entraîna son amant à l'extérieur lorsqu'ils eurent l'occasion de s'éclipser. La neige avait déjà fondu et les rayons de lune faisaient luire doucement l'herbe humide. Saito parcouru une courte distance, suivant l'allée de pierres afin d'éviter de se tremper à son tour. Amusé, Soji tenta de l'embrasser, simplement pour se faire repousser.

-Je crois qu'Heisuke cherchait à redonner le sourire à Chizuru-chan~

-Fort possible.

-Tu ne crois pas?

-Est-ce que Sannan-san va pouvoir prendre un _katana_ à nouveau, dans le but de se joindre au combat? Demanda Saito.

Éludant du même coup le point Chizuru. Il semblait prendre cet autre sujet à cœur, aussi le capitaine de la première division décida de suivre ce nouveau courant. L'air frais lui mordait les joues et sa respiration se fit un peu sifflante –c'est à peine s'il le remarqua.

-Il a dit que sa blessure n'était pas sérieuse, répondit Soji.

-Entre dires et vérités, il y a une marge.

-Il pourrait apprendre d'une seule main.

Saito porta inconsciemment une main à son propre bras gauche. Il s'était rebellé toute sa vie contre cette société préconisant les droitiers : il ne pouvait imaginer comment horrible cela serait de ne plus pouvoir se servir de ce membre. Ne plus être en mesure de manier une épée, de prouver sa force, de marcher sur la même voie que ses confrères.

Perdre sa vocation, pour laquelle il s'était tant battu.

-C'est impossible, tu le sais bien, murmura Saito.

Soji hocha la tête. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'il fixait son amant et celui-ci gardait la tête basse. Il avait les yeux cernés –oh, légèrement, mais cernés tout de même- et semblait nerveux. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui prit le menton, relevant doucement sa tête et lança d'un ton enjoué :

-Je suis sûr qu'il va se rétablir. D'ailleurs, je te promets une surprise, demain.

-Une… surprise?

Une tape amicale sur l'épaule, un clin d'œil et Soji était déjà reparti, le laissant se questionner.

\*****/

Encore un soir, Soji se trouvait seul, se tournant et se retournant, cherchant un sommeil qui n'avait décidément pas envie de se laisser trouver. Saito avait à nouveau refusé de dormir avec lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement : plus distant qu'à l'accoutumée, moins porté sur les étreintes, alors qu'il s'était révélé terriblement collant. Ce regard vague, ces cernes, pourtant, il assurait dur comme fer que tout était normal.

Soji soupira. Avec de la chance, la surprise lui remonterait le moral, lui arracherait peut-être même un sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment foi en ce dernier point, mais « l'espoir fait vivre », dit-on.

\*****/

Ils se devaient de préparer le déjeuner. Une tâche que Soji trouvait plutôt encombrante, mais qui n'importunait guère Saito : le gaucher était un excellent cuisinier et, plus d'une fois, il avait vu son tour revenir plus rapidement qu'il ne se devait. Comme ils formaient une équipe depuis longtemps déjà, Soji avait même appris à remettre les ustensiles à gauche lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas.

Le capitaine de la première division entra dans la cuisine en s'étirant, salua son compagnon. Seul le silence lui répondit. Surpris, Soji prit la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était vide. La ponctualité n'était pas une qualité manquante chez Saito et il aurait déjà dût se trouver là depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il allait devoir commencer sans son chef. Tant pis; les autres devraient se contenter de ce qu'il était en mesure de faire.

\*****/

Saito avait été intercepté sur son chemin par Hijikata. Ils avaient discuté, de tout et de rien, des banalités les plus affligeantes. Le gaucher avait plusieurs fois tenté de s'excuser, puisqu'il avait déjà quelque chose de planifié, mais le vice-commandant refusait de le laisser aller.

Ses yeux violets ne quittaient pas le jeune homme, le détaillait, semblaient chercher à le transpercer. Ne parvenant plus à supporter ce regard inquisiteur, Saito avait détourné la tête, espérant qu'Hijikata en vienne rapidement au vif du sujet. À nouveau, le capitaine de la troisième division tenta de se désister :

-Je dois me rendre aux cuisines, aider Soji à préparer le déjeuner.

-Il peut se débrouiller seul encore quelques minutes.

Et il le chassa d'un geste de la main.

\*****/

-Où étais-tu passé, Ha-

-Je discutais avec le vice-commandant.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine et Saito leva le couvercle d'un plat. Il remua le contenu à l'aide d'une cuillère de bois et déclara que ce n'était pas assez consistant. Soji ne chercha pas à le contredire, ni même à débuter une nouvelle discussion. Après quelques instants, il osa demander, sur le ton le plus détaché possible :

-Au fait, bien dormi?

-Si. Quelques rêves, mais bien dormi.

-Moi aussi, j'ai rêvé. Des trucs sans queue ni tête. Et toi?

-Même chose.

Il reporta son attention sur le ragoût et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations sans échanger un mot jusqu'à ce que la voix chantante de Chizuru leur parvienne :

-Bon matin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de manger et, en principe, elle ne devait pas sortir de sa chambre avant que quelqu'un aille la chercher. Poli, Soji lui répondit, ravalant son amertume :

-Bon matin, Chizuru-chan.

-Okita-san, Saito-san… vous cuisinez?

_« Non, nous refaisons les murs. Si tu préfères, on essaie de préparer une dose létale de nourriture comestible. »_

-Nous ne somme pas les seuls, répondit Saito, ne laissant pas le loisir à Soji de dire le fond de sa pensée. Nous nous relayons pour préparer les repas.

-Yo, Chizuru!

Heisuke salua amicalement la jeune fille; salutation ponctué d'un sourire agréable. La croiser semblait le mettre de bonne humeur.

-Sannan-san a demandé à avoir son repas dans ses quartiers ce matin, encore une fois.

-Il appelle ça « manger », mais il touche à peine sa nourriture, rétorqua Soji.

-Vraiment? Murmura Chizuru.

-S'il ne mange pas bien, sa blessure ne guérira jamais, soupira Heisuke, s'adressant plus à elle qu'aux autres.

C'était bien ce qui tracassait Soji. Il craignait que l'homme ne se laisse mourir de faim, préoccupé par le fait qu'il s'avérerait peut-être inutile ou si concentré qu'il l'était sur ses recherches. Ce médicament, ils en avaient déjà fait les frais, mais il disait pouvoir l'améliorer. Le capitaine de la première division en doutait, mais il ne voulait pas remettre en cause le savoir de son vieil ami.

-Je t'ai permis de prendre tes repas avec nous, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis d'aller et venir comme bon te semble.

La remarque sentencieuse d'Hijikata mit un terme à ses réflexions et il ne pût réprimer un sourire narquois, qu'il dissimula du mieux qu'il en fût capable. Le vice-commandant avait exprimé haut et fort ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis qu'elle était là.

Chizuru demanda à pouvoir apporter le repas de Sannan; proposition catégoriquement refusé par Hijikata. Soji prêta ses arguments en faveur de la jeune fille, qui fût aussi appuyée par Heisuke. Il ne savait pas si elle pourrait le convaincre de manger, mais ils n'avaient rien à perdre. D'ailleurs, il voulait bien se montrer plus conciliant envers elle si elle parvenait à lui inculquer un peu de bon sens. Face à trois adversaires, Hijikata céda, avant de repartir sans se retourner.

-Hijikata-san ne se fait aucun souci pour Sannan-san? Demanda Chizuru, tout bas. Presque déçue.

-C'est le contraire, intervint Saito. De nous tous, il est probablement celui qui est le plus inquiet. Le fait que Sannan-san était avec lui lorsqu'il s'est blessé doit le concerner plus que n'importe qui.

Il avait répondu sans même y réfléchir, comme s'il avait eu une longue discussion à ce sujet avec Hijikata. Comme si ce dernier était totalement transparent pour lui.

Soji n'y vit rien d'alarmant : Saito analysait tout ce qui l'entourait. S'il avait sût, il aurait prêté bien plus attention à cette déclaration.

\*****/

Bien installé sur la galerie, Soji regardait d'un œil distrait l'entraînement de Saito. Elle avait réussi. Chizuru avait réellement réussi à faire comprendre à Sannan. Il ne parvenait pas à décider si c'était une bonne chose ou bien la réussite d'un défi qui lui imposerait une contrainte. Son esprit vagabondait de cette résolution qu'il se devait de tenir, simplement pour être honnête envers lui-même, à la surprise qu'il avait promise à son amant.

Ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement exécuté avec minutie de l'homme aux yeux bleus, concentré sur l'enchaînement rapide, précis de ses attaques. Les paroles qu'avaient adressées Kondo-san à Saito, à la fin de cette toute première rencontre, lui revinrent en mémoire : « _J'avais entendu dire que les gauchers sont talentueux. Ainsi donc, c'est vrai! »_

À le voir, c'était loin d'être faux.

\*****/

Saito avait opté pour s'entraîner dans la cour plutôt que dans le dojo du quartier général, pour la quiétude des lieux et le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'y rendre. Il préférait éviter cette pièce bruyante le plus possible, amenant souvent les recrues à l'extérieur lorsqu'il avait leur entraînement à charge, même l'hiver. Le seul moment où il s'y rendait de plein gré était aux premières lueurs du matin : l'endroit se révélait parfait pour la méditation.

De plus, ainsi isolé du lieu logique pour le _kenjutsu_, il se retrouvait souvent seul avec Soji, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, puisque Chizuru s'occupait de la lessive, à quelques pas de lui. Elle s'appliquait presque autant à laver les vêtements qu'il mettait d'effort dans la suite de ses gestes lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner, tout jeune encore. Ses mouvements étaient devenus instinctifs, coordonnés par l'habitude et de longues heures d'entraînement intensif.

Se battre ainsi contre un ennemi imaginaire –qui ressemblait souvent à certaines personnes qu'il détestait, qui avait fait de lui l'être renfermé qu'il était – lui permettait de s'éclaircir l'esprit de la même façon que la méditation lui donnait l'occasion de purger ses pensées néfastes. Malgré tout, il n'aboutissait à rien. Tant de chose l'embêtait : Yukimura, Hijikata, la blessure de Sannan, l'attention particulière qu'Heisuke portait à la jeune fille, la jalousie qu'il éprouvait…

Il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement le regard vers Chizuru, qui avait cessé de lessiver pour l'observer. Il eut l'impression qu'il pourrait se noyer dans ses grands yeux bruns, s'y perdre et ne jamais revenir.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites dire?

Elle se releva vivement, comme s'il l'avait insultée. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il prendrait son temps pour lui parler, peut-être.

-Non, je… Je me demandais si je pourrais me risquer à l'extérieur, afin de chercher mon père.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans la capitale présentement. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'hommes pour former une escorte spéciale.

Saito reprit son entraînement, recommençant là où il avait arrêté. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si cette jeune fille s'aventurais dans les rues, se blessait ou pire, se faisait tuer?

\*****/

Soji aurait pu lui offrir une réponse bien plus cinglante que celle, posée et réfléchie, que lui avait servi Saito. Quelque chose comme _« Les repas, puis apporter ton aide, puis sortir pour chercher ton père et après quoi? Tu voudras que l'on te construise un engin qui vole? »_ Il devait lui laisser une chance, il le savait, mais parfois, il avait de la difficulté à la prendre au sérieux. Aller, bonne action de l'année :

-Tu pourrais probablement nous accompagner lors des patrouilles, par contre.

-Vraiment? Alors, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me permettre de vous accompagner?

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans sa voix. Ne sachant pas s'il voulait l'avertir ou simplement la dissuader, il ajouta :

-Mais, aller en patrouille signifie mettre sa vie en jeu. La moindre erreur peut te coûter ta vie. Nous ne pouvons pas t'amener si tu ne peux pas au minimum te protéger.

-J'ai étudié quelques arts martiaux! J'ai assisté à des cours dans un dojo lorsque j'étais une enfant.

-Dans ce cas… permet-moi de tester tes habilités, déclara Saito.

Soji se réinstalla : ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être intéressant.

L'un en face de l'autre, quelques mètres seulement les séparant, sous le chaud soleil d'après-midi, il sentait la tension émanant de la jeune fille, alors que Saito ne s'était guère départi de son calme.

-Ne te retiens pas. Attaque-moi de la direction que tu désires.

-Mais…

-Cette épée courte est-elle simplement une décoration?

-Non! Saito-san, si je te frappe avec mon épée, tu pourrais mourir!

Le regard bleu de Saito demeura froid, presque glacial, mais Soji ne pût retenir un éclat de rire.

-Tu es vraiment spéciale, t'inquiéter de la possibilité de tuer Hajime-kun! C'est la meilleure!

-Ce n'est pas drôle! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

-Mais, si tu nous démontres tes habilités, nous allons sérieusement considérer te laisser sortir.

Cette promesse sembla lui redonner un peu d'aplomb et elle se retourna vers son adversaire.

-Si tu insistes à ne pas vouloir utiliser ta lame, attaque-moi avec son côté non tranchant.

La proposition dût lui convenir, car elle dégaina son épée, l'empoignant fermement. Soji détaillait sa posture; pas trop mal, mais elle ne ferait pas le poids face à Saito. Elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience et était trop nerveuse.

L'absence de réaction démontrée par Saito, alors même qu'elle pointait une lame dans sa direction, la décontenança. Un court instant, elle hésita, et Soji réussit à ne pas rire, au prix d'efforts surhumains.

Elle s'élança en poussant un cri et son épée rencontra celle de Saito. Elle se retournait, prête à poursuivre le combat, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle était désarmée, lorsque le gaucher posa sa lame tout près de sa gorge, dans un geste fluide. Pas un seul mouvement inutile. Il se recula, ramenant son épée de façon à signifier que la bataille était terminée.

La jeune fille resta pétrifiée quelques secondes, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Soji aurait juré que, même la nuit où ils l'avaient trouvée, elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'être passée si près de la mort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Soji se leva et ramassa l'épée que Saito avait expédiée sans autre cérémonie. Il la plaignait un peu : elle n'avait pas hérité d'un rival à sa taille. Cependant, ce n'était pas à lui de juger de ses talents. En tant qu'observateur, il ne pouvait savoir si le coup paré avait été puissant ou manquait d'assurance, si les réactions de Chizuru lui auraient permis de survivre ou pas.

-Hajime-kun est passé maître dans le _iaido_.

Il lui tendit son arme, souriant de la voir porter son regard de lui à sa main.

-Pas vrai… dans cette seconde…

-S'il avait été sérieux, tu serais morte, maintenant.

-Sois fière de ton maître, annonça Saito. Ta technique ne semble pas avoir de failles. Tout du moins, tu ne devrais pas être une nuisance si tu venais qu'à nous accompagner lors des patrouilles.

-L'approbation d'Hajime-kun, eh? C'est plutôt incroyable, rétorqua Soji en rejoignant Saito.

-Nous allons demander au vice-commandant de te permettre de venir avec nous.

-Merci beaucoup!

-Par contre… si tu essais de t'enfuir ou de nuire, nous allons te tuer.

Elle les remerciait encore lorsqu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur.

\*****/

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais une surprise, n'est-ce pas, Hajime-kun?

Saito hocha la tête, distraitement. Ils avaient convenu d'attendre un peu avant de demander à Hijikata s'il pouvait laisser Chizuru les accompagner et Soji ne voulait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion.

-Rejoins-moi à ma chambre dans une dizaine de minute!

-Soji, qu'est-ce que…

Mais il était déjà parti. Saito se frotta le front, chassant des images quelques peu osées de son esprit. Il serait trop risqué de se faire découvrir ainsi, en plein après-midi. Il se surprit à espérer tout de même et, se traitant intérieurement d'obsédé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son compagnon.

Le _shôji_ était ouvert à moitié et il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur. Il ne voyait personne, sinon l'ombre de son amant, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

-Entre, Hajime-kun. Je sais que tu es là.

Un peu coupable de s'être fait prendre si aisément, il se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avant de rejoindre Soji. Celui-ci était accroupi et tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, qu'il dissimulait du mieux qu'il pouvait du regard du gaucher. Il se leva finalement et se retourna.

Lové contre son torse, un chaton ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et les posa sur Saito, qui émit un petit son étouffé. La bête était adorable, avec sa fourrure blanche tachetée de brun, de noir et de caramel. Il tendit la main et flatta doucement la minuscule frimousse de l'animal, qui poussa un faible miaulement aigu.

-C'est une femelle, affirma Soji. Et elle porte le nom de Tada.

-Tada? Répéta Saito, incrédule. Ça ressemble au nom d'Heisuke.

-Justement. Elle est petite, comme lui, déjà espiègle et elle aime jouer des tours. Tiens, ce matin, elle essayait de me suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

Le gaucher prit la boule de poils dans ses mains et le chaton ne tarda pas à se ronronner contre lui, fermant les yeux et frottant sa tête contre son kimono.

-Ce sera notre chat.

Et, au grand bonheur de Soji, les lèvres de Saito s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s) :<strong> J'ai remarqué qu'écrire un épisode complet en un seul chapitre ne laisse pas assez d'espace pour élaborer certaines idées. Je vais tenter d'y remédier, donc, et, maintenant que les bases sont presque toutes posées, je devrais laisser libre court à mon imagination quant à ce qui se passe « dans les coulisses ».


	6. Chap 5: Prélude

Chapitre 5. 前奏曲 – prélude

Soji l'avait tendrement embrassé avant d'aller affronter son destin, lui laissant le chaton –Tada. Saito avait détaché ses longs cheveux, utilisant la ficelle comme jeu, la plaçant hors de portée de l'animal, la traînant sur l'_engawa_, la tirant brusquement lorsqu'elle sautait pour l'attraper. Il se souciait peu d'être aperçu ainsi, s'amusant avec un chat dont l'existence devait rester aussi secrète que le lien l'unissant au capitaine de la première division, décoiffé à force de mouvements rapides pour éviter les attaques du félin, qui semblait autant apprécier sa chevelure que la ficelle. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la boule de poils qui miaulait de dépit lorsque sa proie lui échappait.

Il aimait les chats. Indépendants, fiers et pourtant loyaux envers les gens qu'ils jugeaient dignes de confiance, ceux qui s'occupaient d'eux. Ils n'accordaient leur fidélité qu'à une personne qui ne les laisserait pas tomber. Et si le maître venait qu'à se désintéressé, l'animal pouvait tenir une farouche rancune. Saito aurait souhaité être tel un chat.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il se rapprochait plus du chien. Désespérément loyal, s'attachant à la première personne lui démontrant de l'affection et démoli, trahi lorsque son maître l'abandonnait. Il était aisé de détruire un chien et beaucoup plus difficile de rabaisser un chat. Il ne pouvait donner sa loyauté –son _amour_, sa _confiance_ – qu'à une seule personne et était incapable de se relever si l'élu venait qu'à rompre ce pacte.

Et pourtant, il suffisait de tendre sa main vers lui et de dire « Bon chien » pour qu'il accepte le risque de s'attacher, même si derrière ce sourire se cachait une entité malveillante qui n'attendait que cela pour l'abattre. Plus le nombre de trahisons augmentait, plus la bête devenait effarouchée, blessée.

Saito était devenu un chien craintif.

\*****/

Soji exposa rapidement la situation à Heisuke, alors qu'ils allaient chercher Chizuru pour quémander la clémence du vice-commandant. Le jeune capitaine de la huitième division hocha vivement la tête, visiblement emballé par l'idée.

-Chizuru sera heureuse de pouvoir chercher elle-même son père!

Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement excité dans son ton, comme si toutes les méthodes pour rendre la jeune fille un peu plus joyeuse ne pouvaient qu'être bonnes. Il leva les mains, serrant les poings, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, le regarde perdu dans le vague. Soji l'arrêta avant qu'il ne dépasse la chambre de la jeune fille. Il aurait pu parier qu'elle lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne cherchait pas à la brusquer, bien qu'elle semble suivie par une sombre aura de malheurs. Il goûtait à l'amour entre les bras de Saito, un sentiment doux-amer qu'il n'aurait jamais crût vivre aussi intensément et si elle pouvait permettre à l'un de ses compagnons de ressentir ce qu'il vivait, il se devait de lui donner plus qu'une unique chance. Ils aimaient sa présence, son innocence, sa fraîcheur, elle remontait le moral des autres capitaines. Dans quelques temps, si ses pressentiments ne se réalisaient pas, il apprendrait sûrement à l'apprécier sans entrave à son tour.

Aussi laissa-t-il Heisuke passer devant lui, le regardant prendre les mains de Chizuru entre les siennes lorsqu'elle se releva, ses yeux turquoise rivés sur le doux visage de la jeune fille.

\*****/

-Tu as la permission de quitter les quartiers généraux.

-Merci beaucoup!

La gratitude se lisait sur ses traits, s'exprimait dans sa voix. Si Hijikata lui avait demandé de lui baiser les pieds afin de pouvoir sortir, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. Soji devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était le seul qui trouvait quelque chose de louche chez elle. Un jour, peut-être, les choses changeraient. Il espérait pouvoir donner raison à l'insouciance de ses frères d'armes.

-Tu pourras accompagner les hommes lors de leurs patrouilles dans la capitale. Je tiens à ce que tu obéisses au moindre ordre prodigué par le capitaine.

-Sûr!

Elle acquiesçait avec entrain, ravie de s'aventurer à l'extérieur, de mettre sa vie en danger et d'être vue en compagnie de samouraïs qui inspiraient plus la crainte que le respect. Quel étrange personnage. Il n'y avait rien d'honorant dans cette permission, elle était juste enchantée d'améliorer ses chances de retrouver son père. Hijikata se tourna vers eux.

-Soji, Heisuke… vous êtes chargés des patrouilles de la journée, n'est-ce pas?

-Si les autres se trouvent dans mon chemin, je vais les abandonner. Cela te convient? Questionna Soji.

Elle l'observa, un peu horrifiée. Ses réactions étaient empreintes d'une naïveté rare, celle que l'on retrouve chez les personnes qui n'ont jamais souffert, qui ne peuvent comprendre pourquoi des êtres humains blesseraient un semblable. Il préférait cette crédulité à la candeur de Saito. Son amoureux croyait dur comme fer à tout ce qu'on lui affirmait, pourvu de bien tenir son bout et de paraître sérieux. La naïveté de quelqu'un qui désespérait de pouvoir faire confiance, de trouver une personne qui ne chercherait pas à le décevoir.

-Bien sûr que non! S'exclama Hijikata, agacé.

Il se ressaisit lorsque Soji rit, comprenant qu'il s'était à nouveau joué de lui, entre autre. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et poursuivit :

-Le clan _Choshuu_ semble comploter quelque chose. Normalement, je ne te laisserais pas sortir des quartiers, mais un témoin assure avoir vu Kodo-san.

-Mon père?

-Si nous laissons passer cette opportunité, nos recherches ne progresseront pas.

-Merci beaucoup!

Il sembla réfléchir, puis termina :

-Soji, elle sera sous ta responsabilité pour aujourd'hui.

-S'il le faut.

À côté de lui, Heisuke fût clairement déçu d'apprendre que la jeune fille passerait la plus grande partie de l'après-midi en compagnie de Soji et non avec lui.

\*****/

Il s'arrêtait souvent, la laissant interroger les passants autant qu'elle le jugeait nécessaire. Il sentait l'impatience grandissante des hommes sous ses ordres et commençait lui-même à en avoir assez lorsque, finalement, un quidam lui indiqua une boutique. Elle s'y précipita et il s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'il entendit l'un des siens s'emporter :

-Bande de…! Dites le une autre fois, pour voir!

-Cessez d'hurler, Loups de Mibu! Le Shinsengumi a-t-il peur de se promener dans les rues de Kyoto?

-Toi…

La tension grimpait rapidement entre le groupe portant des haoris pâles et les inconnus qui les provoquaient délibérément. Soji jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Chizuru, qui se dirigeait toujours vers l'échoppe.

-De toutes les choses, il fallait que ça arrive ici et maintenant…

Elle était certes sous sa supervision, mais il ne croyait pas qu'elle risquait quelque chose. Qui plus est, il apercevait Shimada assis juste à côté de l'entrée. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit, il avait confiance en lui pour protéger la jeune fille et, si cela dégénérait en bagarre, Soji ne doutait pas pouvoir s'y rendre rapidement, puisque l'espion n'était pas armé. Régler le conflit imminent entre ses hommes et les étrangers se révélait plus important.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il les laisse enfreindre les règles du Shinsengumi.

\*****/

Le chaton s'était endormi, roulé en boule dans son écharpe, la ficelle entre les pattes. Les yeux fermés, la tête relevée pour sentir la douce caresse des chauds rayons du soleil, Saito se sentait bien, calme tel qu'il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il avait mis de côté les nombreux problèmes qui le tracassaient ces derniers jours, s'accordant un peu de répit. La paix se faisait de plus en plus fragile. Yukimura lui serrait le cœur et le troublait, comme il se sentait les premiers temps lorsqu'il pensait à Soji. Les rêves se faisaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus insupportables.

Soji était en patrouille, alors qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser tomber contre lui, partager ce doux moment de quiétude avec lui, l'embrasser doucement. C'était étrange, mais il avait envie de rire, de jouer, de se rouler dans l'herbe en simulant un combat dont l'unique arme serait leurs doigts, l'unique cible leurs flans, l'unique règle chatouiller l'autre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Saito réprimait ses envies, car elles étaient plus nuisibles qu'utiles, délurées, ne faisaient pas partie de sa conception d'un véritable samouraï.

À ce moment précis, il ne souhaitait que se sentir vivre. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, à l'intérieur, puis le _shôji_ de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il se souvint qu'il ne fallait pas que Tada soit découverte. La porte coulissa jusqu'à se refermer. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son foulard et s'enfuir lorsque quelqu'un se laissa tomber à genoux derrière lui. L'enlaça. Posa ses lèvres sur son oreille. Dans son cou.

Saito savait que Soji ne pouvait pas être de retour de sa patrouille. Il se figea, glacé d'horreur, reconnaissant le tissu violet drapant les bras de son visiteur. Il aurait voulu hurler, se débattre, mais il resta paralysé. Deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton, tournant son visage vers celui de l'arrivant.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hijikata, qui l'embrassa, s'assurant que ses poignets étaient bien immobilisés. Saito n'opposa pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'il l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Le gaucher sentit son cœur chavirer, se fissurer encore un peu plus. _Pas ça_, avait-il envie de supplier. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

\*****/

Ils savaient désormais que _Choshuu_ planifiait de mettre la capitale à feu et à sang. Ils devraient se battre, les coincer dans l'un de leur repère, les annihiler. La journée s'était révélée fructueuse et, finalement, Soji se demanda si Chizuru n'était pas habile dans sa maladresse.

Il allait se battre, décider de la vie ou de la mort d'autres êtres humains, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle son amant évitait de croiser son regard.

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s) :<strong> juste un petit « merci » à ceux qui me lisent =3  
>J'ai écris ce chapitre en un après-midi, je suis désormais une machine m(_ _)m<p> 


	7. chap 6: Détresse

Chapitre 6 - 憂き目- détresse

Saito ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser.

Il se sentait soulager de ne pas être dans la même équipe que Soji. Son amoureux n'aurait pas raté de le questionner durant le trajet, modifiant sans cesse la question qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux : « _qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? »_ Le gaucher n'avait aucunement envie de lui expliquer, encore moins lorsqu'un combat se faisait imminent.

D'une autre part, il était anxieux d'être sous les ordres d'Hijikata. Il savait que le vice-commandant ne tenterait rien en présence d'un si grand nombre de témoins, mais cette certitude lui apportait peu de réconfort. Le simple fait de le regarder lui rappelait les évènements de l'après-midi.

Saito opta donc pour la solution habituelle. Il repoussa ses pensées et ses émotions afin de se concentrer uniquement sur le moment présent.

\*****/

À droite de Kondo, observant les lieux d'un air qu'il espérait détaché, Soji maîtrisait difficilement son impatience. À l'annonce impérieuse du commandant du Shinsengumi, de nombreux hommes se massèrent à l'étage supérieur, les dévisageant d'un regard maussade. Il peinait à contenir son excitation lorsque son maître lança l'ordre d'attaquer.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il porta la main à sa lame et s'élança aux côtés de ses frères d'armes. Il ne ressentait aucun malaise à taillader la chair de semblables, de prendre leur vie du tranchant de son épée. Il ne vivait que pour ce moment, pour cette unique chance de prouver son utilité. Il ne savait faire autre chose que tuer : il avait appris à se battre, à assassiner des ennemis imaginaires dès son jeune âge. Il avait vieilli en attendant l'heure où il pourrait démontrer le fruit de cet apprentissage rigoureux pour lequel il avait sacrifié les joies de l'enfance.

Combien de fois Soji s'était-il réfugié derrière le _dojo_, sanglotant, maudissant ce qu'il souhaitait si ardemment? Aussi souvent qu'Hijikata avait tenté de le dissuader de se mêler aux conflits qui secouaient alors le groupe de _rônins_ qu'ils avaient composé sous l'autorité de Serizawa. Jusqu'au jour où il avait réglé le compte de ce traître. Ses mains, désormais teintées de sang, étaient destinées à tenir une arme, à vaincre, à honorer le nom du Shinsengumi et celui de Kondo.

Il était devenu un samouraï hors pair, certes, mais il gardait des souvenirs amers de son entraînement.

Il évita d'un saut agile le coup porté par un ennemi et se plaça dos à Shinpachi. L'autre homme était un féroce combattant et il se débrouillait bien seul; il n'y avait qu'avec Saito que Soji formait une équipe indivisible et invincible.

-C'est tout Kondo-san, foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée et crier en menant l'attaque!

\*****/

Protégeant les arrières d'Heisuke, occupé à nettoyer l'un des escaliers des indésirables qui se précipitaient de l'étage pour se joindre à la bataille, Soji ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où se trouvait la tête dirigeante de cet étrange complot. Tous les ennemis se trouvaient en hauteur à leur arrivée, signifiant que s'ils discutaient d'un plan quelque conque, leur chef devait se terrer là-haut. Et il restait là, à abattre des moins que rien.

-Il n'y en a que deux! N'hésitez pas! Tuez-les!

-On dirait pourtant qu'ils commencent à hésiter… remarqua Soji.

-Occupons-nous d'eux avant qu'Hijikata-san et les autres ne rapplique! S'exclama Heisuke.

Sa détermination faisait plaisir à voir. Pourtant, le capitaine de la première division ne se sentait pas d'humeur à laisser s'échapper les proies les plus importantes. Il pivota sur ses talons et grimpa l'escalier deux marches à la fois, passant à la droite de son frère d'arme.

-Désolé.

Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au cri de protestation d'Heisuke. Suivi par le plus jeune, il débarrassa l'étage des ennemis s'y trouvant, puis s'avança lentement vers une porte restée close malgré la clameur et l'ampleur des combats. Il touchait au but. Il l'entrouvrit, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il ne put réprimer un petit son étouffé en apercevant deux hommes, deux inconnus, de loin différents des samouraïs qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'ici.

L'un d'eux, d'une stature imposante, se tenait debout, les bras croisés, observant d'un air impassible les batailles se déroulant à l'extérieur. Son air serein, alors que tout autour des hommes mourraient, lui rappela vaguement Saito, capable du même calme en situation de crise. C'était bien leur seule ressemblance, d'ailleurs; Soji n'aurait pas donné sa confiance à cet être.

Pourtant, c'était l'autre homme qui l'intriguait le plus : ses cheveux d'une pâleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, ses yeux rouges exprimant un mépris évident, son sourire narquois, tout le désignait comme un ennemi. Soji avait bien appris à ne pas juger trop rapidement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un vague malaise en observant cet inconnu.

Il entra dans la pièce, Heisuke sur les talons, et l'homme imposant –qu'il décida de surnommer le Titan, faute d'imagination – détourna son regard bleu vers lui, sans manifester ni surprise ni intention hostile. Le capitaine de la première division leva son épée et l'empoigna fermement, démontrant clairement ses desseins. Il n'était pas venu ici dans l'idée de terminer cette attaque de façon pacifique et il comptait bien prouver qu'il pouvait se débarrasser d'eux. Peu importe combien différents ils étaient.

\*****/

Heisuke peinait à tenir le Titan en respect. Son adversaire n'avait aucune arme en sa possession, mais à la seule force de ses poings, il expédia le jeune capitaine contre une porte, qui se retrouva arrachée de son cadre sous l'impact. Courageux, il se releva, brandissant à nouveau son épée. Il refusa d'écouter le charmant discours de l'homme et, loin de ranger sa lame ou cesser le combat, il s'élança de nouveau. Le Titan saisit l'arme dans son poing et, d'un coup du tranchant de la main, fit lâcher prise au jeune homme.

Il porta ensuite un coup à son tour, éclatant la plaque frontale d'Heisuke, mettant définitivement fin à la bagarre. Le jeune capitaine de la huitième division ne réussit qu'à murmurer un faible « Attend… » avant de perdre connaissance, sa dernière pensée allant à Chizuru. Ses rêves de vainqueur envolés, il préféra ne pas insister plus longtemps.

Au moins pourrait-il retourner au quartier général pour revoir la jeune fille.

\*****/

Soji n'avait pas plus de chances face à son ennemi. Il multipliait les coups et les enchaînements, portait des attaques qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui se révélait souvent fatales, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre l'homme aux cheveux pâles. Sa lame s'approcha suffisamment pour trancher l'une de ses mèches claires, sans pour autant toucher la peau de son rival, qu'il affubla d'un surnom à son tour : le Serpent. Vif et sournois, gardant un sang-froid désagréable et ayant des yeux de reptile.

Cet inconnu n'avait toujours pas daigné dégainer son arme et il menait bien la danse. Soji porta un nouveau coup, y mettant toute sa force –force qui commençait lentement à l'abandonner, sans qu'il ne veuille réaliser ce que cela impliquait- et l'autre homme para à l'aide de son fourreau. Le capitaine du Shinsengumi s'écarta, attendant la suite avec une certaine appréhension, mais l'adrénaline dissipa rapidement ce sentiment bienveillant. Si ce Serpent démontrait de telles habilités sans épée, quelle serait sa puissance une fois armé?

-Tu sembles avoir les crocs bien acérés, lança son adversaire.

-Si tu laisses tomber ta garde, je vais te couper en morceaux si petits que je n'aurais plus rien à me mettre sous la dent, rétorqua Soji.

La bataille se poursuivait, comme s'il était impossible de mettre fin à cette valse mortelle. L'écho des lames s'entrechoquant servait d'orchestre, les attaques de plus en plus précises, de pas et seul l'épuisement de l'un des deux parviendrait à cesser le tout. Alors, seulement alors, le vainqueur mériterait le prix, pourrait prendre la vie de l'autre d'un habile coup d'épée. Mais soit ce Serpent ne connaissait pas les règles, soit prenait-il un malin plaisir à les transgresser. Il coinça la lame de Soji sous son bras et, profitant de son incapacité à poursuivre l'étrange chorégraphie, il lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le projetant au sol.

Soji se redressa tant bien que mal, le souffle court, quelque chose lui obstruant la gorge. À peine remis sur ses pieds qu'il porta la main à sa bouche, la maculant d'une quantité inquiétante de sang.

\*****/

-Saito, tu vas t'occuper de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. En tant que vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, je me dois de leur payer un certain respect.

-Compris.

Un ordre bref et ses hommes dégainèrent leur arme, prêts à sacrifier leur vie au nom du Shinsengumi. D'un mouvement coordonné, ils s'élancèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, s'immobilisant l'espace des quelques secondes nécessaires à leur capitaine pour les diriger dans la bataille :

-Ne laissez personne s'enfuir! N'hésitez pas à achever quiconque résiste!

Laissant les autres combattants se charger des ennemis, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'établissement. Il aperçu Kondo, puis tomba sur Shinpachi.

-Hé, tu es plutôt en retard. Malheureusement, je me suis déjà servi et j'ai opté pour les meilleurs morceaux.

-Je vais laisser passer pour ce soir.

\*****/

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure! Soji crache du sang!

_« Soji crache du sang »_

Cette phrase le frappa de façon impitoyable, comme seul peut le faire une chose immatérielle, impliquant tant d'horreurs que Saito n'osait réellement y penser, sans pour autant réussir à l'oublier. Il tenta de se séparer de ses pensées atroces qui enserraient son cœur comme il éliminait ses ennemis, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'était peut-être rien de grave. C'est à peine s'il remarqua la présence de Yukimura.

-Où est Soji?

-À l'étage!

-J'y vais!

Malgré les protestations de Kondo, elle s'élança dans l'escalier, animée d'une profonde détermination. Un homme armé surgit devant elle, l'arrêtant dans son élan et Saito se porta à la rescousse de la jeune fille.

-Saito-san?

-Bien que j'éprouverai des remords si je te permettais de mourir, ce n'est pas mon travail de te protéger. Puisque tu as décidé de venir à l'intérieur, sois prête à te défendre.

Ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait lui dire. Il voulait prendre son poignet, l'écarter du chemin et passer devant elle, se rendre à l'étage afin de vérifier l'état de Soji. Ce sang n'était peut-être dût qu'à un coup mal placé, mais s'il était face à un ennemi, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Le gaucher aurait voulu l'accompagner, si elle avait insisté, afin de lui offrir une certaine protection, mais il réprima cet excès d'inquiétude et la laissa filer, se retournant pour s'occuper d'un adversaire.

\*****/

Soji peinait à tenir debout, n'arrivait qu'à prendre de brèves inspirations qui l'abandonnaient tout de suite. La pièce tournait autour de lui, sa tête l'élançait horriblement et il avait l'impression que son cœur cherchait à traverser sa poitrine. Il fixait son rival sans réellement le voir, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, à pointer une arme dans la direction d'un Serpent qu'il ne parviendrait pas à vaincre, même au prix d'efforts surhumains. Car cet homme aux cheveux pâles n'était visiblement pas humain.

Malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, ses mains étaient sèches et semblaient brûlantes, son corps tout entier, couvert de sueur quelques minutes plus tôt, apparaissait être sur le point de se craqueler et de tomber en poussière. Et il chargea à nouveau, seulement pour rater sa cible encore une fois, enchaînant rapidement avec un autre coup, que son opposant contra du plat de la lame.

-Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire?

Sans attendre de réponse, il pivota et enfonça son épaule dans le torse de Soji, y mettant tout son poids, sans pour autant réussir à renverser le jeune capitaine. Il chancela tout de même avant de poser un genou au sol, crachant encore un peu de sang. Chaque battement frénétique de son cœur envoyait une douleur de plus en plus sourde à son crâne et, un instant, il crût qu'il serait préférable de rester là, de ne plus se relever. Il tremblait, mais il n'avait aucune sensation de la chaleur environnante, s'il ne faisait pas froid. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui l'entourait.

Chizuru était déjà à ses côtés, bien plus inquiète pour lui que terrorisée par l'inconnu, qui la menaçait de son épée, son air supérieur remplacé par une attitude hautaine et insolente. Soulevant un peu ses paupières, Soji replaça la pièce et, sans attendre, se redressa d'un coup, protégeant la jeune fille de son corps affaibli.

-Je suis ton adversaire. Peux-tu la laisser en dehors de tout ça?

-Pauvre fou. Dans cette condition, tu fais un bouclier plutôt inutile.

-Je ne suis pas inutile…

Chizuru le retint avant qu'il ne s'élance de nouveau. Il n'était pas inutile, il allait le prouver, montrer à Kondo, à Hijikata et aux autres qu'il était capable de venir à bout de ce Serpent, que ce n'était pas quelques coups et quelques gouttes de sang qui le mettrait hors jeu. Son ennemi rengaina son arme et s'éloigna nonchalamment, prêtant une oreille sourde aux récriminations de Soji, qui perdit l'équilibre en essayant de le suivre.

-Je peux… encore me battre…

L'autre homme s'échappa tout de même, le gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur. Il avait échoué, avait laissé son adversaire partir, sans même lui infliger ne serais-ce qu'une coupure, aussi ridicule fût-elle. Au final, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais dansé cette valse mortelle. _Il était utile. _Il était passé si près de réussir à le confirmer –aux autres, à _lui_ - et pourtant, personne n'en saurait rien.

Ce Serpent l'avait traité d'inutile et Soji n'avait pu lui prouver le contraire –lui démontrer qu'il était plus qu'un objet de réconfort pour un chien blessé.

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s) :<strong> Veuillez m'excuser pour le long délai entre ce chapitre et le précédant m(_ _)m  
>D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus axé sur le OkiSai~ !<p> 


	8. Chap 7: Saké

Première des choses : oui, il y a un grand saut dans la chronologie entre ce chapitre et le précédent.  
>Deuxième des choses, <em>gomen<em> d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire. La première partie m'a posée des difficultés particulières et, même si je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, j'estime avoir fait un travail sinon raisonnable. m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7. 酒 – Saké<p>

-Je ne devrais pas, Hajime-Kun. L'alcool et les médicaments ne font pas un bon mélange.

Saito se contenta de croiser les bras et de dévisager Soji d'un air boudeur, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre encore plus perplexe le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Depuis la visite du médecin, son amant se contentait de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs durant la journée, mais le rejoignait à tous les soirs. Il enfouissait son visage contre son torse, le serrait dans ses bras, parfois si fort qu'il croyait étouffer, et ne bougeait plus de la nuit –ce qui était loin de l'arranger. Souvent, Tada se ronronnait au pied du futon.

Et maintenant, il lui proposait de boire. Il était vrai que les quartiers généraux étaient plutôt vides, mais cela ne donnait pas une excuse pour se saouler.

-Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi.

-Juste une coupe. Pour se détendre.

-Il y a bien d'autres façons de se détendre, rétorqua Soji.

Saito soupira et son regard s'abaissa vers le plancher, qu'il fixa d'un air étrangement résigné. Il ne savait pas le diagnostic du docteur, mais son amant lui paraissait plus distant, résolu à atteindre un objectif. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, il s'agissait même de quelque chose de fantastique, de pouvoir se donner un but et tout déployer afin de l'accomplir, mais il se sentait à l'écart. Pourquoi Soji ne voulait-il pas lui épargner cette attente interminable, le conforter dans ses pires déductions ou le rassurer, lui dire en riant qu'il se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien?

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas en proposer à Sano ou Shinpachi? Ils seraient ravis.

-Ils sont en patrouille, répondit Saito sans relever la tête.

-Ah, oui… alors, Heisuke? Il ne dira certainement pas non.

Le gaucher garda le silence. Il avait bêtement espéré que l'alcool délierait la langue de son compagnon, mais celui-ci semblait s'être assagi. Ce n'était pas mal non plus. Tout ce qui l'énervait chez Soji était en fait bénéfique pour sa personne. Le capitaine de la première division soupira à son tour et saisit une coupe.

-Juste une. Pour te faire plaisir.

\*****/

La bouteille vide gisait sur le _tatami_, oubliée pour l'instant. Quelques gouttes avaient maculé le sol, mais c'était là la dernière préoccupation des deux hommes présents. L'alcool avait considérablement échauffé Soji, qui n'avait pas hésité à saisir son compagnon et l'asseoir sur ses genoux afin de l'embrasser. Cette proximité ne faisant qu'augmenter la température, le foulard du gaucher avait rapidement rejoint la fiole, tout comme une partie des vêtements du capitaine de la première division.

Ils n'étaient pas assez alcoolisés pour ignorer les risques qu'ils courraient, mais le besoin de sentir l'autre si près était plus fort que la peur des possibles conséquences.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne tarda pas à renverser son compagnon sur le sol. Soji se laissa faire, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Saito prenait habituellement le contrôle lors de leurs ébats et lui ne se plaignait pas de sa position passive. Il aimait sentir cette longue chevelure indigo chatouiller son torse et son cou, voir ce visage sévère sans cette frange dissimulant son œil droit. L'alcool aidant passablement, il ne pût se résigner à demeurer inactif et il repoussa sans ménagement le kimono de Saito, admirant la vue et ne se faisant pas prier pour y laisser glisser ses mains.

Un instant, le gaucher ne ressenti que plaisir à sentir le contact de cette peau enfiévrée contre la sienne, puis les mains calleuses devinrent celles, moins grandes, mais plus puissantes, d'Hijikata, explorant chaque centimètre de son corps, inlassablement. Puis elles devinrent noueuses, implacables et violentes, heurtant son corps avec un bruit mat, encore et encore malgré ses supplications.

Il s'écarta brusquement de son amant qui resta allongé sur le dos, hébété, les bras tendus vers le haut comme pour enserrer le vide. Saito porta une main à sa bouche et enfonça ses dents dans la chair afin d'étouffer un sanglot ou un hurlement, il n'était pas certain. Soji se redressa sur ses coudes et lança, enjôleur :

-Je te fais de l'effet à ce point?

Le gaucher eu envie de lui décocher un regard sombre, mais préféra s'abstenir afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Soji s'approcha et retira la ficelle de sa longue chevelure, y passant ses doigts d'un geste apaisant. Il avait déjà remarqué cet étrange comportement chez l'autre homme, mais cela s'était calmé depuis près d'un an, déjà. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Il ignorait pourquoi cette soudaine réticence –ce sujet avait été classé de la même manière que le sujet cicatrice – mais il lui donnerait le temps nécessaire.

-Hé, Soji… murmura Saito, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Hum?

-Comment as-tu compris avoir une préférence envers les hommes?

-Eh bien, c'est simple : quand j'ai remarqué que les filles me laissent indifférent.

Saito se retourna et entoura le cou de Soji de ses bras et mordilla son oreille avant d'y glisser sa langue. Un frisson agréable coula le long de sa colonne et il répondit à l'étreinte.

-Pourquoi cette étrange question, d'un coup?

-Curiosité.

-Et toi?

Pour toute réponse, Saito l'embrassa et sa main gauche en profita pour s'aventurer plus bas, bien plus bas. En guise de réaction, Soji le saisit par les épaules et le repoussa, l'obligeant à s'asseoir devant lui. Le petit air affligé de son amoureux lui arracha un sourire et il se justifia :

-J'en ai assez de ne rien savoir sur toi.

-Je ne te cache rien, se plaignit le gaucher, sans grande conviction.

-Ces cicatrices, cette pudeur, d'un coup, tu crois que ce n'est « rien »?

-Eh bien, dans ce cas… Terminé.

Saito referma son kimono d'un geste sec, le nouant maladroitement et s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque Soji l'agrippa pas la manche. Ses yeux verts étaient aussi implorants qu'incrédules et il le chassa, doucement, mais fermement.

-Tu ne vas pas venir me faire du chantage, en plus! Se récrimina Soji.

-À toi de décider. Les révélations ne font pas bon ménage avec les préliminaires.

Le capitaine de la première division fixa le plancher, comme si le _tatami_ pouvait lui révéler la bonne conduite à observer. Il mourrait d'envie de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras, de le cajoler et de ne faire qu'un avec lui, mais l'opportunité de savoir ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Il porta une main à sa bouche, étouffa une légère quinte de toux. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Saito ne récupère son foulard et Soji soupira, vaincu :

-D'accord, je laisse tomber. Mais promets-moi de ne plus te défiler la prochaine fois que je poserais des questions.

-On verra, répondit simplement le gaucher.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

\*****/

Sanosuke revenait de patrouille, fourbu mais satisfait. Il s'étira, avec un petit soupire de satisfaction lorsqu'il entendit son dos craquer. La soirée avait été passablement longue et peu agitée, mais ce calme soudain ne se refusait pas. Ce simulacre de paix, fragile, chargée de menaces, ne tarderait pas à se dissoudre au profit de guerres sanglantes. Il fallait en profiter lorsque cela passait.

Il était peut-être pessimiste, au fond, à prévoir des combats. Lorsqu'il laissait aller ses pensées librement, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à exagérer le futur, un peu trop incertain à son goût. Il appréciait la quiétude de la vie de tous les jours et des tournées à Shimabara, mais il se sentait tout de même prêt à faire face à l'ennemi. Pour l'heure, il avait plutôt envie d'alcool. Shinpachi avait caché une bouteille et il ne remarquerait certainement pas l'absence d'une ou deux gorgées.

Pourtant, Sano eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas le saké. Peut-être Hijikata avait-il eu vent de cette cachotterie et l'avait confisquée. D'un pas lourd et désappointé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit Soji murmurer « _Hajime »_. Si quelqu'un savait, c'était bien Saito : il était plus informé sur les activités au sein du Shinsengumi que tous les autres capitaines réunis. Il fit glisser le _shôji_ de la chambre du capitaine de la première division sans s'annoncer.

-Hé, Saito-

Il figea. Et, au regard que lui lança ledit Saito, il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé. Sano cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, puis les frottas du dos de la main, afin de vérifier qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Lorsqu'il posa une seconde fois son regard sur la scène, Soji s'était redressé sur un coude, tentant de dissimuler sa nudité sous la couverture du son futon, le visage d'une pâleur mortelle. Saito s'était vivement écarté, replaçant en toute hâte son kimono, les joues d'un rouge si violent que le jeune homme semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Sanosuke éclata de rire.

Un petit rire nerveux qui enfla, devenant une véritable crise d'hystérie, tant et si bien qu'il manqua s'étouffer, prenant de courtes inspirations saccadées, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Il s'attendait à bien des choses, au sein d'une milice composée uniquement d'hommes, mais ça, _ça_, c'était bien la dernière révélation à laquelle il croyait assister un jour. Il se ressaisit au bout de quelques minutes et, ses yeux dorés embués de larmes, il s'appuya contre le _shôji_, observant les deux amants visiblement plus que mal à l'aise. Un silence passa, qu'il rompit d'une question anodine :

-Si je comprends bien, je me tais, c'est ça?

Soji hocha furieusement la tête, imité à un degré moindre par Saito, et Sano conclut le marché en claquant dans ses mains.

-Cependant, il y a quelques questions que j'aimerais poser.

\*****/

Étendu sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Soji fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il entendait le sourd ronronnement de Tada, entortillée dans les draps, les misères de ce monde d'atteignant pas son esprit félin, uniquement tourné vers sa propre petite existence. Le futon avait perdu la chaleur du corps de Saito, disparu depuis des heures déjà, retourné à sa propre chambre à la suite de l'interruption de Sano. Ce dernier avait juré, plutôt cinq fois qu'une, qu'il garderait le secret aussi efficacement qu'eux s'efforçaient de le cacher. Il avait confiance que le lancier ne trahirait pas sa parole : c'était le grand frère et le confident de la plupart des capitaines et jamais il n'avait brisé un serment ou une promesse.

Sa gorge le démangeait et il avala sa salive, tentant d'atténuer la désagréable sensation, mais ne réussissant qu'à provoquer une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de tousser, toujours plus creux et plus longtemps, et l'hypothèse d'un mauvais rhume ou de courants d'air ne tenait plus la route. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait puisé dans une réserve d'optimisme, reléguant ce phénomène déplaisant à un rang de moindre importance, mais l'excessive quantité de sueur qu'il produisait, la nuit, et les expectorations sanglantes qu'il recrachait le narguait, lui prouvait qu'il ne servait à rien de se leurrer.

_« Qu'est-ce que le docteur t'as dit? »_ Avait demandé Saito, répétant cette question à de multiples reprises au cours d'une seule journée. Soji ne pouvait se résoudre à lui répondre, à lui déclarer une vérité qu'il trouvait si dure lui-même. La stabilité mentale de son amant dépendait uniquement de lui; elle ne tenait qu'à un fil si tendu au-dessus d'un gouffre de ténèbres qu'une simple parole suffirait à le casser. Qu'adviendrait-il si ce n'était pas des mots, mais la Mort qui appuyait sur ce fil de son doigt froid et crochu? Soji ne voulait pas lui infliger cette douleur –pas encore, attendre quelques jours, attendre toute une vie, l'aimer, le serrer dans ses bras, faire l'amour, pendant qu'il en était encore capable. Vivre, rire, survivre, s'amuser, profiter de ses derniers instants avant que son corps entier ne soit trop faible. Prouver sa valeur avec une épée dans les mains, que sa position au sein du Shinsengumi n'était pas le fruit du hasard ou du favoritisme.

Il se tourna sur le côté, secoué par de nouveaux toussotements qui n'en finissaient plus.

Qui n'en finiraient jamais.

\*****/

Après avoir été bombardé de questions, parfois si indiscrètes qu'il peinait à retenir un cri indigné, Saito avait préféré retrouver le confort et la sécurité de sa chambre. Les minutes s'étaient écoulées, longues comme des heures, et les heures s'étaient égrainées, s'étirant comme des années, et il n'avait pu que se tourner et se retourner dans son futon. Dormir lui rebutait et l'idée de plonger de son propre gré dans les cauchemars peuplant ses nuits lui donnait la nausée. Son esprit ne cesser de se focaliser sur Soji, toussant à en cracher ses poumons, puis assurant avec un sourire qu'il s'agissait d'un banal coup de froid.

Et puis, il y avait Hijikata-san.

Ainsi que Yukimura.

Sans compter l'imminence de la guerre, la fragilité de la paix qui n'attendait qu'un coup de sabre pour voler en éclat. Une seule goutte de sang tomberait dans la tasse de la guerre, créant à sa surface des ondes : chaque onde, aussi petite soit-elle, apporterait des changements irrévocables dans la vie de tous, des répercussions désastreuses. Le gagnant prendrait la tasse entre ses mains ensanglantées, en boirait une gorgée et la reposerait là, savourant le goût de la victoire payée aux prix d'odieux sacrifices. Elle serait à portée de mains et, un jour, de nouvelles gouttelettes écarlates viendraient y créer des ondes, encore, en un cycle infini et irréel.

Saito se leva et se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'à la table basse lui servant de bureau. Il s'y agenouilla, saisit un rouleau qu'il déroula sur toute sa longueur, trempa un pinceau dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

_« Il y a tant de choses que je ne saurais exprimer, tant de choses remontant à si loin qu'il m'est désormais impossible de les révéler de vive voix. Tout ce poids que je traîne depuis tant d'années, dont personne ne se doute de la nature, ainsi que tous les fardeaux accumulés au fil des temps et qui ne cesseront de s'alourdir davantage._

_À moi de m'efforcer de remonter le fleuve tumultueux des ans et d'apprivoiser les rapides que je risque de croiser à nouveau.»_

Le gaucher ne reposa sa plume qu'au lever du jour, le poignet engourdi, l'encrier vidé, renversé sur le côté afin de permettre aux poils fins du médium de s'imbiber du plus de liquide possible. Le rouleau était noirci de symboles et même en rétrécissant le plus possible son écriture, Saito n'était pas parvenu à couvrir la moitié de ce qu'il espérait, pourtant il se sentait vidé, anéanti. Ses yeux de saphir étaient cernés, rougis, son cœur battait trop rapidement, affolé par cette incursion forcée dans le royaume des Souvenirs. Il croyait avoir perdu la clé menant à ce monde d'horreurs, cet Enfer abritant son âme, mais elle était toujours là, attendait qu'il la saisisse de nouveau et ouvre la serrure gardant ces atrocités en cage.

D'un geste rageur, il lança le pinceau à travers la pièce, puis ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et il se mordit les paumes, refusant d'hurler, refusant de pleurer, n'autorisant pas ses émotions à le submerger. Cela signifierait perdre le contrôle, fissurer cette carapace érigée en hâte face aux évènements, puis longuement –_amoureusement_ – peaufinée jusqu'à ce que la finition soit indestructible. Que rien ne puisse filtrer de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur et vice versa.

Et Soji avait trouvé une faille, s'il ne l'avait pas creusée lui-même, y avait glissé de l'amour, de l'attention, de la joie, de l'espoir, tout ce qu'il croyait lui être interdit. En retour, il avait échangé ses propres sentiments, timidement, sans grande conviction, goûtant pour la première fois de sa vie à la tendresse, s'y enivrant, en quémandant toujours plus, se délectant de cette unique chance que lui avait accordée le destin, jusque là si cruel. Réalisant que la source était intarissable. Qu'il était amoureux, qu'il s'attachait à Soji plus qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Face à cette preuve que même un martyr possède le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé, le destin s'était violemment manifesté, son absence de pitié aussi évidente que son absence de cœur.

Soji se mourrait.

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s):<strong> Je trouve la fin un peu confuse, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas allonger et de laisser tel quel, afin de permettre d'explorer plus tard. Et puis, ça représente bien l'embrouillamini qui règne dans l'esprit des persos.  
>Oui, l'excuse en pré-fabriqué toute pourrie.<p> 


	9. Chap 8: Tendresse

Et voilà le chapitre huit... que j'ai tenté de faire plus léger…

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : <span>かよわさ – tendresse

Quelque chose de doux se frottait contre sa joue, piétinait son cuir chevelu, se glissait dans son cou. Quelque chose d'autre, de râpeux et humide, caressa son menton à plusieurs reprises. Un miaulement.

Saito ouvrit les yeux, péniblement, réalisant que la petite masse le chatouillant n'était autre que Tada. Il s'était endormi, un sommeil lourd et agité, peu reposant, mais dépourvu de cauchemars. Son regard se posa sur le rouleau, sagement posé par terre comme s'il était neuf, et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas poursuivre. L'idée ne fit que traverser son esprit, cependant : il n'avait plus de papier, plus d'énergie et le pinceau semblait terriblement loin. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et il gémit, levant une main jusqu'à son front. Il devinait un mal de tête se profilant à l'horizon. De son autre main, il attrapa le chaton; s'il voulait s'asseoir, il était plus judicieux de la déplacer afin de l'empêcher de planter ses griffes dans sa peau pour éviter de tomber.

Il parvint à se hisser sur son postérieur et, à peine ses doigts lâchèrent-ils le petit animal que celui-ci se tenait debout sur sa cuisse, l'observant de ses grands yeux bleus curieux, avant de tendre ses petites pattes avant dans les airs. Elle frappa ainsi l'invisible quelques fois, puis posa ses coussinets sur son ventre, miaulant de plus belle. Il lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles, se méritant un ronronnement satisfait, et il tourna la tête vers le _shôji_. L'après-midi était bien avancé, pourtant personne n'était venu le chercher pour les repas, se pratiquer ou entraîner les recrues. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air mort.

Le _shôji_ de sa chambre coulissa et Saito détourna brusquement la tête, surpris de cette intrusion, le souvenir de Sano découvrant cet amour interdit jaillissant dans sa mémoire. Se tenant encore dans le couloir, l'air tout aussi stupéfié que lui, Shinpachi le dévisageait.

-Oh, pardon, je… enfin, je venais vérifier si tu dormais toujours.

Le gaucher lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Il sentit le regard de son ami se poser sur la boule de poils ronronnant vautrée contre lui. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il avait réussi à dévoiler les deux secrets que lui et Soji conservaient. Avec un soupir las, il invita Shinpachi à entrer s'il le désirait. Après une courte hésitation, le capitaine de la deuxième division vint le rejoindre, refermant le _shôji_ derrière lui. Il tendit une main et caressa le chaton.

-Il est adorable.

-Pas assez pour le vice-commandant, rétorqua Saito.

-Ça va? On dirait que tu as mené une guerre seul.

-C'est le cas, je crois bien.

Shinpachi le regarda, interloqué, mais ne répondit rien. Il respectait les distances qu'imposaient le gaucher et ne les franchissait qu'à condition d'y être explicitement autorisé –ce qui n'était pas le cas présentement. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les cernes entourant ses yeux, son teint blême, l'encre sur le bureau. Quelque chose allait mal, mais la permission de poser des questions ne lui était pas autorisée et, peu importe combien cela le rendait fou, chercher à forcer des réponses ne ferait que pousser le jeune homme à se renfermer davantage.

Il s'était attaché à ce gaucher taciturne, il devait bien l'admettre. En quelques rencontres, il avait cerné la maladresse du jeune homme lorsque venait le temps de socialiser. Il ne se contentait pas de porter ses épées à droite : il tenait ses baguettes, écrivait et exécutait tout les gestes de la vie quotidienne de la « mauvaise main ». Il ne voyait là rien d'anormal –et les autres membres du Shieikan non plus, heureusement -, mais il savait que cette latéralité était perçue comme un handicap, une aberration de la nature. À ce jour, Saito devait avoir mené une vie sinon difficile, plus que sûrement misérable. Shinpachi n'estimait pas être là pour compliquer à nouveau une existence qui méritait un peu de stabilité et c'était sans trop de problème qu'il s'était improvisé meilleur ami.

Il l'avait gaiement poussé vers les autres, l'obligeant à interagir, tout en lui tendant une main secourable.

Il avait l'impression que Soji occupait une place plus qu'importante dans la vie de Saito et, bien qu'il ne promette pas de s'ouvrir le ventre dans le cas où il aurait tort, il croyait déceler plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se lavaient mutuellement le dos (et le torse) au puits, qu'ils dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre lors de missions ou encore qu'il avait déjà vu Soji faire goûter quelque chose à Saito en l'embrassant et tout ça plus d'une fois; non, il se basait plutôt sur les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Des regards en coin complices, de brefs coups d'œil suivis de sourires et de longs regards directs chargés d'envie d'être près de l'autre, en tête-à-tête, seuls dans un monde unique aux amoureux.

Si Shinpachi n'avait jamais rien dit, préférant garder le silence, c'est qu'il connaissait aussi bien que les autres les stricts règlements entourant les relations homosexuelles1. Enfin, le code régissant la majorité des sphères de la vie, en réalité. Et puis, il pouvait se tromper et cette idylle n'était peut-être que l'histoire d'un soir ou servait à tromper l'envie que pouvait créer l'absence de femmes. Arriver et leur déclarer qu'il savait et ne portait pas de préjugés sonnerait terriblement faux dans de tels cas.

Saito bailla, cligna lentement des yeux. Le capitaine de la deuxième division appuya son index contre sa joue, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le gaucher entretenait une réputation de lève-tard; plus précisément, cela lui prenait un long moment avant d'être parfaitement réveillé et il lui arrivait de déambuler dans le quartier général encore à moitié endormi, inconscient de son entourage. Un peu comme lorsqu'il buvait trop, mais en plus agréable à côtoyer.

-Un petit effort! Le taquina Shinpachi.

Contre toute attente, Saito s'appuya contre lui, posa sa tête entre son cou et son épaule et se rendormi.

\*****/

Rongé par l'ennui, Soji observait l'horizon, installé à son poste habituel sur l'_engawa_, cherchant à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Pas que cela s'avérait important ou seulement utile, mais il ne savait que faire pour égayer son après-midi. Déranger le sommeil d'Hajime lui attirerait les foudres de ses compagnons : d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il réprimandé s'il dormait cinq minutes de plus, alors que ce paresseux ne montrait aucun signe de vie depuis la matinée? Certes, depuis quelques temps, dormir était la seule activité qu'il pratiquait avec l'accord des grands chefs et cela l'irritait d'autant plus. Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher et son regard croisa celui de Kondo.

-Je te dérange? Demanda doucement le commandant du Shinsengumi.

-Loin de là, Kondo-san. Je m'ennui à périr.

Soji s'écarta un peu, libérant de la place pour que l'autre homme puisse s'asseoir. Un silence s'installa entre eux, que Kondo brisa d'une nouvelle question :

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Mieux à chaque jour, menti le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Il ne le croyait pas. Si la rémission de son jeune protégé était aussi réelle que celui-ci le prétendait, il ne l'obligerait pas à rester au lit, lui permettrait de retourner affronter l'ennemi, n'importe quoi plutôt que de le voir dépérir étendu sur son futon. Le docteur avait précisé que certains soldats étaient sérieusement malades et Kondo craignait que Soji ne soit l'un de ces pauvres individus possiblement condamnés. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet, se bornant à poser les questions banales, recevant en retour les mêmes mensonges servis avec un sourire rassurant. Son petit prodige ne voulait pas l'inquiétait, mais il lui créait autant de soucis à contourner ainsi la vérité.

S'il refusait tant de s'admettre qu'il n'allait pas mieux du tout, cela indiquait qu'il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.

Selon les dires de Yamazaki, lui faire avaler ses médicaments (mais _quels médicaments_, bon Dieu?) se révélait une tâche ardue et éreintante. Il devait se livrer à un véritable combat à chaque fois, avec pour seule consolation qu'après un temps, Soji accepterait finalement de les ingurgiter en grimaçant. Le fait que l'espion et le samouraï ne s'appréciaient qu'à distance n'arrangeait absolument rien.

Sans y réfléchir, Kondo ébouriffa la tignasse brune du jeune homme. Un geste qu'il n'avait pas esquissé depuis que son protégé avait atteint l'adolescence, mais tout de même un geste qu'il avait répété à maintes reprises lorsqu'il était enfant. À l'époque, cela le réconfortait et il espérait vainement que cela serait toujours le cas, presque seize ans plus tard. Soji n'opposa pas la moindre résistance : son regard s'adoucit et son sourire se voulu plus sincère, mais une quinte de toux le secoua, réduisant à néant toute paix intérieure qu'avait pu apporter ce simple geste anodin.

-Bon sang, Soji ne viens pas-

_« Me dire que tout va bien »_ était la suite logique de la phrase.

-Tu sens le chat.

Tels furent les quatre mots que prononça Kondo, étonné, plutôt que d'exprimer de vive voix son angoisse. Il y eut un instant de silence tendu coupé par la respiration rauque de Soji, puis celui-ci éclata de rire. Pour l'instant du moins, il avait repris le contrôle sur sa maladie, peu importe de quelle maladie il s'agissait, et le clin d'œil espiègle qu'il lui adressa était digne du garnement plein de vie qu'il connaissait.

-Il ne faut surtout pas le dire à Hijikata-san.

\*****/

Le ciel se parait de la traîne noire illuminée d'étoiles de la Lune depuis plusieurs heures déjà lorsque Saito frappa trois coups à peine audibles contre le _shôji_ de son amant. Sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla près du futon. Il ne vérifia pas si Soji dormait ou s'il l'avait réveillé, mais la respiration lente et régulière de l'autre homme semblait indiquer que son sommeil était lourd. Tant mieux.

Il n'aurait pas manqué de le questionner sur l'heure tardive et de s'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle il était encore vêtu de son kimono noir, foulard autour du cou, au cœur de la nuit.

-Le vice-commandant m'a assigné une mission. Une longue mission, murmura doucement Saito.

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots. Jamais il n'aurait osé exprimer de telles paroles face à quelqu'un d'éveillé. Ce qu'il lui dirait demain serait totalement différent, purement professionnel et détaché de tout sentimentalisme.

-La séparation sera dure, je sens déjà que je vais m'ennuyer de toi, alors que je ne quitte que dans plusieurs semaines. Je t'aime. Je redoute que tu ne sois plus là à mon retour, que la maladie t'ais emporté plus vite que prévu. Je t'aime tellement.

Saito baissa la tête, fixa ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement imperceptible, à peine troublait-elle la quiétude de la pièce.

-J'ai peur, Soji. J'ai peur d'être seul.

Il se leva et quitta prestement la chambre, abandonnant son amoureux à un sommeil enfiévré, espérant de façon bien puérile que sa respiration sibilante s'améliorerait avant le lever du soleil. Les derniers mots qu'il désirait dire à son amoureux avaient refusé de franchir ses lèvres, ravalés par la crainte superstitieuse que s'il les prononçait à voix haute, le malheur d'abattrait sur eux.

_« Je ne veux plus être seul, j'ai trop souffert dans cette solitude imposée. Tu représentes tout pour moi, mon unique chance de quitter ce monde de noirceur qui m'a accueillit dès mon enfance. Alors s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas –ne me laisse pas tomber. »_

* * *

><p><em><em>1 : le Shinsengumi interdisait les relations homosexuelles au sein de la milice à cause des nombreux triangles amoureux causés au départ.

**Note(s) :** … pour invariablement tomber dans le drama à la toute fin orz


	10. Chap 9: Travail

**Note(s) :** Petit chapitre plus court, un peu plus axé sur notre couple vedette… et dans un style qui correspond mieux à la première corde de mon arc.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : 労働 – travail<p>

Agenouillé devant son bureau, plume à la main, Saito rédigeait inlassablement un nouveau rapport. Il avait négligé son travail, dernièrement, partageant son temps entre l'entraînement des soldats, ses propres exercices, ses tâches diverses, tenir compagnie à Soji et la rédaction de cet autre texte. Il ne s'allouait que très peu de temps, profitant de ses rares moments libres pour rattraper son retard sur les nombreux rapports à remettre, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de libérer son esprit des atrocités qu'il se forçait à revivre. S'il avait naïvement cru qu'écrire serait un exutoire, il comprenait maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait que de chimères : l'encre sur le papier ne faisait que rendre les faits plus réels.

Sa main trembla et Saito respira profondément, s'obligeant à faire le vide, écartant toutes pensées, néfastes ou bien utiles pour son travail. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les rouleaux entassés tout près et son pinceau lui échappa, comme s'il n'était guère plus consistant que les nuages traversant paresseusement le ciel, barbouillant la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait. Avec un soupir las, il la repoussa, en saisit une nouvelle et se mit à recopier ce qu'il avait déjà mis dans de temps à consigner. Le troisième mot n'était pas encore né de l'union du fin médium et du papier que trois coups résonnèrent à son _shôji_. Il releva la tête au moment où celui-ci s'entrebâillait et reconnu la silhouette familière de son amant, qui se faufila sans attendre dans la chambre.

-Ah, enfin libre, soupira Soji.

Il prit place derrière le gaucher, l'enlaçant tendrement, le forçant presque à déposer son pinceau. Ce contact, qu'ils savaient interdit, possédait quelque chose d'enivrant, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent dans cette position –et même dans certaines beaucoup plus compromettantes.

-Tu es supposé te reposer, tu sais, le réprimanda doucement Saito.

Soji frotta son nez contre sa nuque avant de le perdre dans sa longue chevelure indigo, humant l'odeur caractéristique de son compagnon. Un mélange suave de fleurs de cerisiers et d'hiver, teinté d'une pointe aigre de transpiration. Il sentait aussi l'encre qu'il utilisait, son odeur s'ajoutant agréablement aux autres. Ses cheveux lui chatouillait le visage –des cheveux soyeux, mais peignés à la va-vite, par manque de temps ou par négligence, il n'aurait sût dire. Il aimait coiffer cette épaisse tignasse indomptable, laisser ses doigts glisser entre les mèches comme s'ils traversaient une rivière couleur de nuit et d'une douceur incomparable, goûtant au calme qui habitait Saito; ce rituel, de moins en moins fréquent, semblait l'apaiser.

Ses mains se croisèrent sur son ventre et il le serra un peu plus fort. Dissimulé sous le kimono, il devinait l'abdomen plat et ferme de son amoureux, sentit travailler ses muscles lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement pour rouler son papier, puis le placer avec les autres. Combien de fois avait-il parcouru sa peau, pâle comme le clair de lune, du bout des doigts, se gorgeant de ses réactions, de sa beauté? La main gauche de Saito se posa sur la sienne et la serra. Soji devinait qu'il avait fermé les yeux, savourant ce moment de quiétude à sa façon. Son regard l'envoûtait, bleu comme un sombre ciel sans étoiles, bleu comme une mer sous un ciel de tempête.

Hajime était comme la lune : il semblait si proche et pourtant, il était si loin, si froid. Entouré de milliers de lumières, mais incapable d'en produire lui-même, réfléchissant celle de l'astre solaire. Seul, désespérément seul, se démarquant sordidement au centre d'une quantité innombrable d'êtres identiques.

\*****/

Au moment où Soji referma la porte coulissante derrière lui, avant même qu'il ne s'installe et l'enlace amoureusement, Saito avait deviné que son travail serait interrompu pour une période indéterminée. Honnêtement, il n'était pas contrarié de cette pause : il commençait à en avoir assez de rédiger des rapports concernant tous un sujet redondant et il craignait de ne voir ressurgir les fantômes de son passé. Blêmes, discrets et tenaces, ils s'infiltraient par la plus petit brèche de son esprit, flottant sans un bruit, s'accumulant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse penser à autre chose. Un vent glacial, qui se coulait le long de sa colonne et s'enroulait autour de son cœur, annonçait leur arrivée imminente et rien, sinon le temps ou une distraction, ne parvenait à les chasser.

Les doigts de Soji appuyèrent délicatement contre son poignet gauche, lui intimant subtilement de lâcher son pinceau, de laisser tomber pour l'instant et de s'abandonner à la promesse d'amour. Ce qu'il fit sans regret. Le nez de son amoureux lui chatouilla le cou et il réprima un frisson de plaisir; cela serait trop facile de se laisser aller et il ressentait un besoin impérieux de ménager le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Il s'agissait peut-être de pitié, du type de celle qu'il se refusait d'éprouver, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à déloger de son inconscient, pourtant, en cet instant, il ne chercha pas à s'en départir.

Le souvenir de Soji commençait déjà à s'estomper dans sa mémoire et cela l'effrayait. Saito ne tenait pas à se remémorer son amant toussant, s'étouffant, étendu sur son futon, trop faible pour bouger, l'appétit coupé par une maladie dont il ne voulait même pas prononcer le nom. L'image qu'il désirait conserver était celle de l'homme au regard pétillant, au sourire moqueur et contagieux, qui le tenait présentement dans ses bras, sa chaleur réconfortante l'englobant, lui faisant oublier les tracas quotidiens.

Jamais il n'avait autant aimé et jamais il ne se verrait allouer la chance d'aimer autant à nouveau. Il en avait la conviction –quelque chose, la part d'ombres sans cesse grandissante en lui, le lui murmurait, sa voix froide et piquante telle la brise hivernale. Saito roula sa feuille et la déposa sur le tas, la mêlant aux autres rapports, sans remarquer que l'ample manche de son kimono heurta l'un des rouleaux sur lequel il avait libéré une partie de ses ténèbres, l'envoyant rejoindre la seconde pile.

Il ferma les yeux et, sa main gauche posée sur celle de Soji, leurs doigts entremêlés, il s'abandonna à l'étreinte.

\*****/

Ce fût à regret qu'il quitta Soji, un peu plus tard. Il récupéra la pile de rapports, ne prenant pas le temps de les compter, puis se leva.

-Je reviens, je dois aller mener ces documents au Vice-Commandant.

-Tu ne pourrais pas l'ignorer un peu? Marmonna Soji.

-Je viens de te dire que je reviens tout de suite.

Il se pencha, effleura ses lèvres des siennes, puis s'empressa de mener sa courte mission à bien.

\*****/

Hijikata n'était plus agenouillé, ni même assis, devant sa table de travail : une jambe étendue, l'autre légèrement relevée, il se tenait accoudé, les yeux à moitié fermés, somnolent. Il se promettait sans cesse que le prochain rapport serait le dernier, puis se retrouvait à en saisir un autre, se disant qu'il était parfaitement capable de tous les lire ce soir. Il en déroula un nouveau et, un instant, il se figea. Il reconnaissait l'écriture de Saito. Même s'il arrivait au gaucher de traîner sa main dans l'encre par inadvertance, jamais il n'avait écrit d'une façon aussi précipitée, griffonnant, raturant, constellant le texte de gouttes. De plus, les premiers mots possédaient un côté légèrement poétique et chargé de douleur :

_« Il y a tant de choses que je ne saurais exprimer, tant de choses remontant à si loin qu'il m'est désormais impossible de les révéler de vive voix. »_

Hijikata parcourut rapidement le texte; certains passages étaient carrément illisibles, mais il revint au départ et reprit une lecture plus attentive. Un sourire étira ses lèvres : il tenait entre ses mains l'unique chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Saito. Et il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas obtenu –peut-être même pourrait-il se permettre d'en quémander davantage.


	11. Chap 9,5: Souvenir

Chapitre 9.5 : 追憶- souvenir

Lorsque Saito tenta de soulever ses paupières, une onde de douleur le traversa et il étouffa un pitoyable gémissement. La souffrance provenait de sa cuisse droite et de son genou, se déversait dans son être en entier, l'immobilisait, embrumait son esprit. Le réduisait à un corps frémissant, terrorisé. Une unique question demeurait précise dans l'embrouillamini chaotique qu'était devenu ses pensées. Une simple interrogation à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre, qui le tourmentait encore plus que le mal rongeant sa jambe.

Le sang détrempait son pantalon déchiré, chaud, collant et sec tout à la fois. Son pied gisait dans une flaque d'un rouge sombre, trop profonde pour être anodine, mais c'est à peine s'il y prêtait attention. Où avait-il perdu sa botte? Il n'en savait rien, s'en fichait autant qu'il se fichait de sa blessure, berceau de l'horrible douleur qui l'empêchait de penser de façon cohérente.

Saito ressentait le froid contre ses épaules et sa nuque, une tiédeur désagréable sur son abdomen et une chaleur épouvantable au niveau de sa tête et de sa jambe. La sueur collait sa chemise contre sa peau, le baignant dans une moiteur fiévreuse. Il sentait des larmes couler jusqu'à ses oreilles. Des larmes de honte, de crainte, de fatigue, de détresse. Et de chagrin, aussi. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, mais il ne réussissait pas à retenir ses pleurs. Il hasarda un geste pour les chasser et réalisa que sa main gauche refusait de se mouvoir, qu'il ne la sentait plus. Son poignet l'élançait, ajoutant sa contribution à la douleur palpitante qui l'enveloppait comme un linceul.

Sans compter ce vide dans son ventre, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été dépouillé de quelque chose de précieux. D'une partie de son âme ou encore d'un morceau de lui-même, une pièce essentielle à sa survie.

Sa vision, obscurcie par une aile sombre, une aile de mort, lui renvoyait l'image d'une pièce obscure, prise dans un engrenage qui l'obligeait à tourner. Saito décida qu'il détestait cela. Qu'il détestait l'impression d'être sur l'océan, qu'il haïssait la noirceur, méprisait la souffrance, niait sa confusion. Il referma les yeux.

Il replongea dans l'inconscience, se laissa glisser dans les méandres de ses souvenirs confus et épars –_ses délires d'homme mourant_ -, son unique chance de trouver la réponse à cette atroce question.

_Où est Soji?_


	12. Chap 10: Séparation

**Note(s) :** Chinook, je suis encore en vie OTZ

Je m'excuse de la très, très longue attente entre le dernier « chapitre » et celui-ci, mais la vraie vie se montre parfois cruelle en mettant des assassins sur notre chemin. Je blâme _Assassin's Creed_ pour ma faible productivité dernièrement, la PS3 que j'ai reçue à Noël, Altaïr, Ezio et aussi American McGee's _Alice_.

Pour tenter de me faire pardonner, voici un cours chapitre. Et oui, c'est voulu, ce soudain décalage chronologique. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

Edit: Meeeeeeerde, j'ai oublié d'insérer le "unique chance" dans ce chapitre... asdfghjkl; j'étais trop pressée, je crois. Je vais peut-être l'ajouter plus tard. Je ferais signe si jamais. Sincèrement désolée sur ce point |||OTZ

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : 分離 – Séparation<p>

-Comment oses-tu..!

Soji flanqua un coup de pied dans le futon roulé, qui hésita entre garder son poste et s'affaler, avant de finalement opter pour la position horizontale. Le capitaine de la première division s'éloigna de sa victime d'un pas rageur, haineux, fouillant la pièce du regard pour localiser le prochain objet qui affronterait sa colère. Il s'approcha vivement de la petite table de travail qu'il n'utilisait jamais et l'acheva du même coup hargneux, l'envoyant valser dans les airs et retomber avec fracas. Il frappa le cadre du mur de papier de ses deux poings, sans un regard pour son ennemi gisant sur le flanc, mortellement blessé. La douleur dans son pied ne lui parvenait pas encore, ne réussissant guère à dissiper le brouillard de fureur qui envahissait la moindre parcelle de son esprit.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud, voilà! Comment peux-tu faire ça?

Soji hurlait, se fichant bien d'être entendu, d'alerter tout le quartier général ou tous les êtres vivants : le reste du monde représentait le dernier de ses soucis. Son univers personnel s'écroulait, s'affaissait sur lui-même, se réduisait en ruines à une vitesse fulgurante. Il donna encore deux coups sur le bois, puis la colère se dissipa aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Une violente toux lui déchira la gorge et il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, où il se recroquevilla comme un enfant apeuré.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, geignit-il.

Il essuya sa main maculée de sang sur son kimono. Le front appuyé contre ses genoux, le visage ruisselant de larmes, il sentait déjà la solitude se nicher au creux de son ventre. Indélogeable. Un vif sentiment de trahison le transperça et il étouffa un sanglot pitoyable, qui se transforma en un hoquet plaintif. Une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua son corps et il se rapetissa davantage. Soji ne souhaitait rien de plus que de disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Hajime-kun?

Sa voix se réduisait à un murmure rauque, maladif. Ses forces le quittaient, s'écoulant au rythme de ses pleurs. Plus que disparaître, Soji désirait se réfugier au creux des bras de son amant, sentir sa douce odeur, se draper du réconfort et de l'amour que les étreintes ne manquaient jamais de lui prodiguer. Savoir que même si le temps qui lui restait était compté, il y aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Il respectait Kondo comme son père, son mentor, son modèle, mais sa présence seule ne suffirait pas. Il voulait que Saito tienne son autre main.

Et voilà que _son_ Hajime lui tournait le dos, s'éloignait, l'abandonnait. Brisait sa confiance. Trahissait la milice qui représentait tout aux yeux de Soji, celle qui lui avait permis de se bâtir une réputation sur les cendres de son estime, de prouver sa valeur. Là où se regroupait des hommes partageant ses idéaux, liés entre eux par le fil rouge du destin. Saito délaissait tout cela pour un fourbe brigand, un usurpateur, un escroc.

Les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux se composaient autant de chagrin que de haine.

/***\

Saito referma le plus calmement possible le _shôji_ de sa nouvelle chambre. Il inspira profondément avant de faire le tour du propriétaire du regard : un futon roulé dans un coin, une table minuscule sur laquelle était posé un encrier et… les _tatamis_. Rien pour déposer ses épées, aucun coussin. Une pièce sans personnalité comme il en existait tant, où il devrait réapprendre à vivre tout en se faisant le plus discret possible. Ne se montrer qu'aux repas, ne pas attirer de soupçons, demeurer courtois et tendre l'oreille. Percevoir le plus léger bruit, le plus faible murmure, l'appréhender et le déchiffrer. Obéir docilement, sans laisser paraître sa répulsion. Un léger tic lui fit plisser l'œil droit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devrait mener une existence en tout point semblable à celle qu'il désirait ardemment laisser derrière lui.

Il devrait, en quelque sorte, redevenir enfant.

/***\

Étendu à même le sol, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Heisuke fixait le plafond de la demeure qui abriterait désormais ses rêves les plus insensés et ses songes les plus fous. En tête de classement, le sourire de Chizuru, son rire, son joli visage rond, sa douce naïveté rafraichissante dans ce monde de testostérone et de guerre. L'occasion de la revoir se présenterait sûrement, un jour, et si cette chance lui était accordée, il la saisirait. Ne la laisserait pas filer entre ses doigts comme cet après-midi sous les arbres en fleurs. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, c'était ses doutes et pas une seule fois le courage d'exprimer ses sentiments n'avait été au rendez-vous.

D'un bond, Heisuke se remit sur ses pieds, un long et bruyant soupir de découragement échappant à ses lèvres. Ressasser le passé ne menait jamais à rien –penser à Chizuru dans des temps aussi creux ne servirait qu'à le décourager. Réserver ses heureux souvenirs des moments passés auprès de la jeune fille pour les instants cruciaux, où l'absence de courage ou l'hésitation s'avère fatals, voilà qui lui serait utile. Il sortit de sa chambre tel un nouvel homme, fier de ses résolutions et hanté par les grands yeux bruns de celle qu'il désirait chérir jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

D'un pas vif pour dissimuler son manque d'assurance, il erra dans les couloirs, cherchant du regard un point de repère, un tournant plus ou moins familier, mémorisant l'emplacement des pièces et de la salle de repas. Saluant poliment les hommes qu'il rencontrait.

Heisuke trouvait désagréable, pour ne pas dire légèrement déroutant, de croiser tous ces visages inconnus, auxquels il n'associait ni nom ni personnalité. Lors de la création officielle du Shinsengumi, il connaissait déjà personnellement tous ceux qui s'étaient par la suie hissés au rang de capitaine de division, à l'exception de Saito –et apprendre à le connaître, malgré son mutisme, n'avait pas exigé beaucoup d'efforts. Il leur parlait familièrement, s'adressait à eux à l'aide de surnoms, trinquaient en leur compagnie, partageait une grande partie de sa vie avec ses compagnons de bonne et de mauvaise fortune. Et d'un coup, il se retrouvait entouré de gens dont il ignorait tout.

Cet homme, là-bas, était-il morose, sympathique? Et lui, possédait-il un sens de l'humour développé, décalé ou inexistant? Heisuke pouvait-il se permettre ses pitreries en compagnie des deux hommes discutant à vois basse dans cette chambre ou bien était-il préférable qu'il se surveille? Il s'arrêta devant un _shôji_, toqua quatre petits coups et attendit.

-Entre, Heisuke.

Cette voix grave, posée, insensible, au moins quelque chose qu'il connaissait.


End file.
